Chivalry is Dead
by Min Zucker
Summary: [END / Chap 06] Jungkook, mahasiswa baru yang sebenarnya berada dalam posisi harus diabaikan. Yoongi, ketua senat mahasiswa yang sebenarnya berada dalam posisi mengerikan. Mereka memang begitu, tapi itu hanya jika mereka tidak mengingat apa di balik itu semua. KookGi/KookGa fanfiction. JungkookxYoongi with seme!Jungkook; uke!Yoongi. T to M Rated. DLDR.
1. Prologue

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 _proudly present_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD** _ **  
Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
**_ _ **don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

 _Cast_

 _ **Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook**_ _(Main)_

 _ **Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim**_ _ **Taehyung**_ _(Slight)_

 _Pairing_

 _ **Jungkook**_ _x_ _ **Yoongi**_

 _Genre  
_ _ **Romance**_ _,_ _ **lil bit drama**_ _,_ _ **lil bit humor**_ _(maybe)_

 _Rate_

 _ **T**_ _to_ _ **M**_

 _Summary_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_ hanya mahasiswa baru sungguh sialan yang sebenarnya berada dalam posisi harus diabaikan jika saja Yoongi tidak ingat sikap kurang adat di balik senyuman lugunya yang membuatnya meradang hingga sumsum tulang belakang.  
 _ **Min Yoongi**_ hanya ketua senat mahasiswa galak yang sebenarnya berada dalam posisi mengerikan jika saja Jungkook tidak ingat pernah membuat kakak tingkatnya itu merona habis hingga telinganya yang putih.

* * *

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

Suasana lapangan di siang yang panas kali ini terasa menegangkan. Seorang ketua senat sedang turun ke lapangan dan meneliti kegiatan berjalannya masa orientasi di hari ke dua ini jadi terasa menakutkan karena setelah beberapa anak bercanda sang ketua berteriak nyaring sambil menunjuk dua orang itu. Semua bergidik, wajah manis itu ternyata menyembunyikan sikap sungguhan menyeramkan seperti serigala berbulu domba—bukan dalam makna kiasan tapi memang nyatanya seperti itu.

Namanya Min Yoongi, orangnya tidak memiliki tinggi berarti dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata sendu. Senyumannya terkenal manis seperti gula namun matanya tajam seperti pisau. Awalnya semua berpikir sebutan _setajam pisau_ itu karena ia yang punya perlindungan penuh lewat matanya, menghalangi orang-orang mengusiknya terlalu banyak, tapi nyatanya semua karena orang itu memang sangat mengerikan dalam segi apapun. Semua orang mengenalnya berbahaya seperti amanitin dari jamur, juga mengerikan seperti medusa dengan bisa _di_ _ujung_ rambutnya.

"Kalian pikir kalau kalian terus bercanda di kegiatan seperti ini kalian mau jadi apa?!" Suaranya terdengat penuh penekanan dan desisan mengerikan. Semua terdiam, mengulum senyuman karena meski suaranya semenyeramkan gelegar petir, wajahnya dengan kerutan tidak suka tetap terlihat menggemaskan. "Ini Konkun University, salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Kalau kalian mentalnya rusak begitu, apa kata orang nanti setelah tahu lulusan Konkuk bersikap buruk?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Yoongi, yang ditepuk pun menoleh dengan desisan kata _apa_ yang mengerikan. Orang itu tersenyum canggung, "sudahlah, mereka berdua yang tadi kau marahi memang suka bercanda, aku sudah hapal dengan mereka."

"Harusnya kau melapor padaku, Namjoon!" Suara itu meninggi, ia menatap yang beberapa senti lebih banyak panjang tubuhnya tetapan berbahaya. Ia lalu menoleh pada para mahasiswa baru yang terlihat menahan gerakan karena sempat salah satu dari mereka mendapat pukulan menyakitkan dari sang ketua senat. "Aku pergi, tetep jaga sikap! Terutama kalian, dua makhluk berisik di ujung sana."

Semua ramai-ramai menghela napas setelah Yoongi menghilang di belokan gedung, pergi menuju ruang senat yang menjadi tempatnya berdiam diri.

Namjoon yang memang menjadi pengurus mahasiswa baru kali ini menepuk tangannya untuk kembali membuat semuanya tertib, ia berdiri di paling depan dan menyiapkan barisan yang sempat bubar karena pasukannya yang sibuk mengeluh. "Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat, jangan ulangi lagi atau kalian akan berdiri lebih lama di sini dengan Yoongi sebagai yang mengawasi. Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!" Jawaban kompak dari semua yang berbaris membuat Namjoon tersenyum senang dan setelah itu membubarkan pasukan.

"Min Yoongi beraksi lagi, hm?" Semua menggoda Yoongi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang senat, beberapa tertawa riang melihat delikan tajam dari yang baru masuk.

"Namjoon mengatakan semuanya ribut, jadi aku pikir aku perlu membantunya," jawab Yoongi santai dan mengambil tempat botol baru berisi air mineral untuk ia minum. "Lagipula lama aku tidak turun langsung, 'kan?"

Seokjin yang ada di sebelah Yoongi tertawa kecil, "aku yakin anak-anak nakal itu sekarang sudah takut setengah mati padamu!"

"Mereka tidak seharusnya takut, mereka harusnya jadi lebih menghargaiku."

Hoseok yang ada di ujung menggerakkan tangannya dan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Mana mungkin hanya menghormatimu? Kau yang berteriak itu mengerikan!"

Botol air mineral yang ada di tangan Yoongi kini mendarat pada kepala Hoseok. "Sialan kau!"

Semua tertawa melihat Hoseok yang merengut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan; menahan sakit.

Esoknya Yoongi terbangun di hari Minggu yang cerah dengan senyuman merekah, ia meregangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal-pegal karena terpaksa lembur bersama anggota inti dewan senat untuk mengerjakan laporan bulanan yang kemarin hilang karena _flash disk_ sang sekretaris utama dirusakkan oleh Namjoon, ditambah laporan orientasi yang memang harus dibuat tiap hari setelah orientasi berlangsung.

Yoongi melongok lewat jendela kamarnya, melihat ke apartemen di samping kamarnya dan mencari seseorang yang ia kenali _tubuhnya_. Kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini jadi hal rutin yang ia pikir _perlu_ dilakukan. Ia mendesah kecewa saat tidak mendapati sosok itu untuk kesekian kalinya seperti pertama apartemen itu diisi orang, mendengus merasa kurang beruntung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan masalah, Yoongi, kau akan segera melihatnya lagi," ia menggumam sambil meloncat dari kasurnya. Setelah itu berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpikir jika ia ke luar dari apartemen untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ia bisa bertemu tetangga barunya yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Saat selesai memilih pakaian yang sekiranya terlihat _manis_ , ia pun melangkah ke luar dari apartemennya. Sekali lagi ia melongok melihat ke arah tetangga barunya, berpikir mungkin secara tidak sengaja mereka keluar dalam waktu bersamaan. Sayangnya ia harus menelan lagi rasa kecewa karena pintu apartemen itu masih tertutup rapat, seperti pintu-pintu yang lain.

"Mungkin nanti," ia bergumam lagi, berharap banyak pada waktu yang kira-kira bisa membantunya untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Ia membawa langkahnya ke luar dari apartemen, mengunci pintu dan setelah itu melangkah turun untuk berjalan-jalan di taman apartemennya. Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil menyenandungkan beberapa lirik lagu yang terlintas di otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengarkan, sesekali juga menyapa tetangganya yang ia kenal dengan memanggil mereka atau sekedar tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit badan.

"Oh, Yoongi– _hyung_!" seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Jimin dari universitas yang sama dengannya berlari menghampirinya, ia tersenyum riang dengan mata berbinar lucu. "Selamat pagi Yoongi– _hyung_! Senang melihatmu di pagi yang cerah ini. Tumben sekali aku bisa melihatmu berjalan-jalan."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, ia lalu mengangguk. "Aku sedang tidak sibuk dengan urusan senat, jadi selagi _free_ aku mau menikmati udara segar dengan pemandangan menyegarkan."

" _Geurae_! Kau harusnya melihat pemandangan seindah langit atau sesegar pepohonan, bukan kertas atau orang yang itu-itu saja di ruang senat. Benar 'kan?"

"Benar," mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku sampai muak dengan wajah kusut Namjoon atau suara berisik Seokjin yang bernyanyi tiap ia bosan."

Jimin tersenyum riang, ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku yang kosong supaya bisa duduk dan mengobrol. "Oh, _hyung_ , itu ada bangku kosong. Ayo temani aku ke sana dan menunggu adik kelasku yang baru pindah ke sini!"

Yoongi menurut saja saat tangan dibawa menuju bangku yang kosong, mereka mengobrol banyak sambil tertawa-tawa. Jimin memang salah satu orang yang asik untuk diajak berbincang meski mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertentangan. Jimin pintar mencari topik sedangan Yoongi pintar mengembangkannya, jadi tidak ada topik yang akan berakhir cepat jika sudah berbicara satu sama lain.

"Jimin– _hyung_!" Suara seseorang dari kejauhan membuat yang dipanggil namanya dan yang tengah mengobrol dengan yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan senyuman riang dan mata berbinar manis membuat aura lugu yang ketara.

Jimin sendiri tersenyum sumringah setelah itu, ia melambai dan menyuruh orang itu datang. "Kemari, Jungkook-ah!"

Yang bernama Jungkook itu melangkah riang seperti kelinci yang melompat-lompat lucu, wajahnya berbinar seperti cahaya lampu taman di malam hari. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Jimin erat untuk beberapa saat dan setelah itu melepasnya begitu mengingat ada orang lain.

"Teman Jimin– _hyung_ , ya?" Jungkook bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, ia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat terpaku memperhatikannya. "Halo?"

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Jimin memanggil kakak tingkatnya yang melamun tiba-tiba sambil menyenggol lengannya. Saat Yoongi tersadar dan mengerjap, Jimin terkekeh. "Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah—," Yoongi menggatuk tengkuknya gugup, ia berdahem sebentar untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Bukan apa–apa. Ini orang yang kau tunggu, Jimin-ah?"

"Baiklah kalau tidak apa-apa," senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Jimin. "Ini Jungkook, _hyung_. Dia adik kelasku di sekolah menengah atas dan sekarang menjadi adik tingkatku di Konkuh. Dia mahasiswa baru, _hyung_."

"Mahasiswa baru?" Suara Yoongi sedikit meninggi, ia menatap tidak percaya sosok di sebelah Jimin. "Oh—kau pasti mengenalku, 'kan?"

Yang ditatap Yoongi itu tertawa kemudian mengangguk jujur. "Sangat! Kau yang meneriaki kami di lapangan saat salah satu dari kami berisik atau bercanda. Senang mengenalmu, _sunbae_. Semoga hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik."

Jimin tertawa mendengar pengakuan jujur Jungkook, "aku juga korban teriakannya waktu itu, Kook-ah. Tapi tenang saja, Yoongi– _hyung_ yang sebenarnya tidak sekejam itu _kok_."

Jungkook tertawa, manis namun begitu tampan di saat yang bersamaan. "Wajahnya saja manis, aku yakin dia sebenarnya tidak bisa berteriak seperti tadi kecuali tuntutan _peran_."

"Hey!" Yoongi menatap tidak suka dua orang yang lebih muda darinya, memberi delikan mengancam yang siap membunuh mereka berdua jika tidak menarik kembali ucapannya. "Jaga mulut kalian bocah sialan, bagaimanapun itu aku punya hubungan baik dengan hampir semua rektor. Kalian mau nilai kalian terancam buruk?"

"Wow—," Jungkook tergagap, ia mengerjap sebentar lalu tersenyum canggung. "Ternyata memang galak," bisiknya pada Jimin. Ia membungkukkan badan sebentar dan lalu tersenyum tipis, "maaf _sunbae-nim_ , aku hanya bercanda."

Yoongi membuang muka dan setelah itu melirik Jimin sebentar, "aku rasa aku harus ke mini–market di sana. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulkasku _makan_ , jadi aku harus mengisinya hingga penuh. Sampai jumpa lain kali, dah, Jimin-ah!" Ia berlalu sambil melambai pada sosok Jimin; hanya Jimin karena matanya tidak melirik sedikitpun pada Jungkook.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Jimin tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Yang kuat ya, Kook-ah. Dia memang suka jual mahal, kau harus bersabar menghadapinya."

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Min Yoongi sekarang telah melonjak sana–sini seperti orang gila sambil menggerutu lucu dengan wajah mengkerut. Ia baru saja menyadari dan benar-benar menyakini bahwa sosok bernama Jeon Jungkook yang tadi ia temui adalah tetangganya yang tidak sengaja ia lihat lekuk tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan itu masalah Yoongi, tapi Jungkook yang ternyata adik kelasnya adalah masalah terbesar karena ia salah satu korban amukannya di masa orientasi. Mana sudi Yoongi menunjukkan sisi jatuh cinta atau bahkan secara gamblang mendekati sosok itu? Tidak akan! Yoongi masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada Jeon Jungkook yang ternyata adik tingkatnya.

"Aku harus apa kalau begini?" Yoongi mendengus, badannya ia jatuhkan ke kasur dan matanya menerawang menatapi langit-lagit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengenyahkan sosok Jeon Jungkook dan sialnya otaknya justru memutar kembali bagaimana sosok itu bersantai di balkon kamarnya tanpa malu-malu tidak menggunakan pakaian. Sekarang ia meroba hingga pipinya terasa terbakar. "Tetangga sialan!"

Yoongi memang memegang teguh prinsip menjadi sosok kaku yang kuat tanpa cela sedikitpun di kampusnya. Muak dengan semua orang yang memberi tatapan gemas dan senyuman _lapar_ pada dirinya tiap ia lewat, merasa dirinya harus dihargai seperti orang yang bergidik melihat Kim Namjoon—sahabatnya yang sejak masa _high school_ menjadi sosok _menakutkan_. Jadi karena dikaruniai wajah manis, ia memilih jalan menjadi seseorang berkuasa seperti diktaktor namun bijaksana—hanya mengambil sisi di mana posisi memimpinnya adalah mutlak. Tentu saja mencoba membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada Jeon Jungkook bukan sebuah ide baik. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya memperlihatkan sisi jatuh cinta pada orang di kampus, apalagi adik kelas yang menjadi korbannya. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah!

Jungkook sendiri yang berada di sisi lain kini sibuk memandangi bintang di luar lewat jendela kamarnya, memperhatikan taburan cahaya yang menggantung indah di langit gelap. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil melirik–lirik balkon apartemen sebelahnya yang bisa ia lihat samar-samar dari jendela. Ia menghela napas tiap pintu balkon itu tetap tertutup rapat, padahal ia berharap banyak tetangga di sebelah kanannya itu mau ke luar untuk sekedar melongok langit malam dan membuat matanya segar kembali.

Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa _sunbae_ manis di kampus yang ia perhatikan sejak lama adalah tetangganya, menyalahkan diri sendiri setelah itu karena tidak mau mendengarkan ibunya yang mengatakan ia perlu berkenalan dengan tetangga baru jika baru saja pindah sejak jauh hari. Menyesal tidak mencoba keluar dari kamar lebih sering dan melongok ke apartemen sebelahnya yang mungkin saja si manis Yoongi akan keluar dengan wajah setengah mengantuk atau baru saja selesai mandi—itu pasti akan sangat menggemaskan!

"Oh astaga keluarlah barang sedetik saja, apa itu sulit?!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi, mengacak rambutnya gemas karena orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi tidak juga membawa tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah berbalut piama tidur untuk diperlihatkan cuma-cuma padanya. Masih setengah sembilan, seharusnya orang sepekerja keras Min Yoongi belum tidur dan masih berkutat dengan hal-hal penting, Jungkook jadi penasaran dan ingin meloncat ke apartemen sebelahnya untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang orang itu lakukan di dalam sana. Ia bisa gila kalau hanya bisa melongok ke arah pintu yang tertutup; bahkan tidak memperlihatkan isinya sedikit pun.

— **kkeut.**

Gimana? Prolognya sedikit bikin kepo engga nih? Aku tunggu tanggapan memuaskan yang nanti bisa aku pertimbangin buat lanjutin ini setelah selesaiin fiksi aku yg He Changed My World.

Mungkin ini mau aku buat chaptered pendek, sekitar 3 sampe 5 aja sih biar engga terlalu jenuh juga bacanya. Banyak-banyaknya ya sekitar 7 chapter mungkin.

Aku ambil KookGa karena aku pikir Jungkook lebih pantes punya image adik kelas ga sopan ke kakak kelas yang galak daripada Jimin yang keliatannya punya jiwa _treat you well_ daripada _act rude_ gitu hahahaha.

Jadi mungkin kalian bisa meninggalkan sesuatu berarti macam dukungan di kotak review-ku? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 01

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **chivalry is dead**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

—

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 01_

Yoongi melangkah angkuh memasuki kampusnya, matanya mengedar dengan tatapan tajam hingga beberapa mahasiswa baru atau orang yang mengenalnya sebagai seseorang _berbahaya_ tentu saja melangkah menjauh. Sesekali mereka berbisik melihat bagaimana ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekaligus mengerikan dalam saat yang sama, namun tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana keindahan yang dipancarkannya dengan sempurna. Ia mencebik tipis, mengomentari bagaimana orang-orang tanpa tata karma membicarakannya seolah tidak ada yang salah bersuara sekeras itu di sebelahnya. Oh, katakan saja ia tidak keberatan dibicarakan, tapi nyatanya ia benci bagaimana orang berkomentar tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

Ia menghela napas kasar saat tiba di ruang senat, melempar tasnya sembarangan ke bangku tidak memedulikan suara bedebam yang menganggu. Ada Seokjin dengan mata mengikuti langkahnya yang tadi menyambut kedatangannya, juga Namjoon yang bahkan matanya tidak teralihkan dari buku bacaannya. Mereka mendapat bagian sebagai pengurus ruang senat hari ini, itu sebabnya Yoongi tersenyum tulus pada Seokjin setelah masuk ke ruangan. Seokjin memang selalu yang paling bersih meski dipasangkan dengan Namjoon yang paling ceroboh, ia orang rajin dan selalu membuat ruangan rapi seperti semula meski hari sebelumnya ruangan seberantakan kapal pecah.

"Kau datang pagi," Namjoon menggumam di balik bukunya, mengatakan seolah sebuah keajaiban dunia jika si ketua senat yang galak bisa tiba lebih cepat daripada pukul sepuluh.

"Aku ketua senat sekarang," jawabnya santai. Ia memang jadi sedikit lebih keras ditambah angkuh setelah mendapat jabatan ketua senat. Ia menerima perpindahan jabatan dengan senyuman bangga selama tiga hari sejak si Lee Jinki, ketua senat sebelumnya menyerahkan jabatan terhormat itu pada Yoongi. "Omong-omong kau membersihkan dengan baik, apa itu pekerjaan Seokjin?"

Namjoon tertawa setelah melirik Seokjin, ia kembali menatap Yoongi dan kali ini menurunkan bukunya yang menghalangi pandangan. "Kita bekerja sama, aku membuang sampah kalian semua kemarin dan Seokjin– _hyung_ berbaik hati menyerahkan diri sebagai yang menyapu—dia memang tahu aku payah dalam hal itu."

"Kau payah dalam apapun," Seokjin mendengus. "Kecuali dalam menghancurkan."

"Apa menghancurkan lubangmu itu termasuk salah satu hal yang tidak payah dalam diriku?"

Seokjin dan Yoongi terbatuk, tersedak ludah mereka sendiri. Wajah Yoongi terlihat kesal dengan delikan tajam karena perkataan tidak senonoh dari salah satu orang kelebihan hormon yang sangat ingin ia bunuh, sementara Seokjin sibuk merona dengan wajah yang ia buang jauh-jauh; memalingkannya dari dua orang lain di ruangan yang sama.

Namjoon tertawa keras melihat reaksi sama dengan alasan yang bertentangan, ia menggeleng seolah tengah menilai orang yang menurutnya bereaksi berlebihan pada ucapannya. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman tengil, matanya menatap tubuh kurus itu dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. "Yoongi, aku jadi penasaran jika kau memiliki kekasih, di posisi mana dirimu? _Top_? _Bottom_? Kau membuatku ragu."

"Hentikan itu," tangan Yoongi menuding tidak sopan pada wajah Namjoon yang memberi ekspresi menyebalkan. Ia melempar satu spidol yang ada di meja dekatnya dan lalu menggerutu seperti nenek tua.

Seokjin yang tadi malu-malu mendadak tertarik dengan apa yang Namjoon bicarakan, matanya menyala-nyala seperti lampu taman yang baru saja diganti. Ia menatap Yoongi penasaran dengan senyuman lebar yang bagi Yoongi menambah ribuan porsi menyebalkan. "Menurutku dia akan dalam posisi _bottom_ ," ujarnya dengan nada tenang yang manis namun menggoda—menggoda hati Yoongi hingga ia ingin melempar wajah _polos_ itu dengan granat. "Meski galak aura _lemahnya_ tidak pernah hilang sejak _junior high school_. Semua orang tetap ingin memeluknya erat dan melindunginya seberapa kasar pun seorang Min Yoongi."

"Hentikan mulut kotormu itu," nada suara Yoongi meninggi, matanya memicing marah yang mungkin jika itu sebuah senjata Seokjin akan tewas dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia meraih tasnya yang tadi ia lempar lalu menyampirkannya asal pada bahunya. "Kalian membuatku kehilangan selera tidur, terima kasih."

Yoongi dapat mendengar Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa keras setelah ia yang berlalu begitu saja sambil menggerutu, memaki banyak kali pada sejoli yang selalu menggodanya seolah menjadi seorang _single_ adalah dosa tak termaafkan. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit seperti membaca doa yang sebenarnya itu bergerak untuk menyerukan ucapan kotor yang selalu hanya mampu ia kulum dalam bibirnya; menjaga segala harga dirinya tentang menjadi ketua senat beradab dengan mulut bersih dari _dosa_.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Suara langkah tergesa dari belakang membuat Yoongi berhenti, ia membalikkan wajahnya tanpa minat pada orang berambut oranye gelap yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman penuh. Itu Jimin, tetangganya dalam lingkungan apartemen sama yang selalu mendatanginya dengan bibir merekah seperti kelopak bunga lili yang begitu lebar. "Senang melihatmu," ujar yang lebih muda setelah tiba di sebelah Yoongi, tangannya merangkul lengan yang lebih tua dan setelah itu langsung mendapat sentakan tidak suka dari yang dirangkul; Yoongi selalu benci sentuhan.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan kasar dengan wajah berkerut penuh tanya terpasang apik di wajah Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa riang, seperti seorang anak kecil tanpa beban. "Hari ini aku berangkat pagi karena Jeon Jungkook memintaku mengantarnya dan justru berpisah dengannya, dan beruntungnya aku menemukanmu. Mau jalan-jalan denganku, _hyung_?"

"Yang benar saja," Yoongi melirik dengan wajah tidak suka, ia menatap gemas sosok Jimin. "Apa jabatan sebagai ketua senat padaku adalah hal yang pantas untuk kau ajak jalan-jalan sekarang?"

"Ah, ya, benar!" Anggukan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat ilmu tentang coklat adalah suplemen penambah semangat muncul dengan mudah dari Jimin. " _Mianhae_ —aku lupa ketua senat harus mengurus kegiatan orientasi terakhir ini. Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa, _hyung_!" Ia melangkah dengan ringan dan melambai penuh senyuman cerah sebelum akhirnya mengilang di tikungan.

Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya, berpikir perlu membersihkan wajah di toilet, jadi ia pergi menuju tempat itu. Karena masih terlalu pagi, kampus baru terisi beberapa mahasiswa rajin dengan jam masuk pagi dan beberapa maba yang berangkat untuk orientasi terakhir—sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sepi, tapi saat siang hari kampus jauh lebih ramai dari ini.

Saat ia masuk ke toilet, ia langsung menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia mendesah lega saat semuanya jadi terasa lebih segar karena semalam sempat susah tidur dan membuatnya terbangun dalam kondisi terkantuk-kantuk. Ia mendongak, menatap wajahnya pada pantulan cermin yang menurutnya terlihat lebih segar daripada yang tadi, jadi ia tersenyum sedikit. "Semangat untuk hari ini," gumaman tipis sebagai penyemangatnya untuk hari ini lolos; harinya harus dimulai dengan semangat, begitu pikir seorang ketua senat galak satu itu.

"Yoongi– _sunbae_ ," suara seseorang mengejutkan Yoongi, matanya mengedar pada pantulan cermin dan menemukan Jungkook yang melangkah menuju wastafel di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum penuh pesona, memberi tatapan khas _bad boy_ yang sangat seksi di mata Yoongi. "Kau sendiri?"

Yoongi mengerut bingung, merasa risih dengan tatapan dari atas ke bawah lewat sinar mata adik tingkatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya jadi panas dan seperti ditelanjangi habis karena rasanya orang itu memandang tajam dengan laser berbahaya. "Aku selalu sendiri, kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Jungkook terkekeh, ia mencuci tangannya dan lalu menatap kakak tingkatnya dari pantulan cermin. "Aku takut seseorang semanis kau diculik karena kau terlihat begitu kecil dan perlu perlindungan."

"Aku sabuk hitam bela diri asal kau tahu saja."

"Yeah," lagi-lagi yang lebih muda terkekeh. "Tapi tetap saja kau terlihat seperti itu."

Dengusan kesal lolos dari hidun Yoongi, matanya menatap tidak suka sosok itu. "Tidak usah bersikap seolah kau seorang _gentleman_ , Jeon Jungkook."

Mata Jungkook turun mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, menemukan mata itu melirik pada _name tag_ yang memang wajib digunakan ketika sedang masa orientasi. Ia mengacak lembut rambut yang lebih tua lalu memberi senyuman lebar. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, _sunbaenim_. Harusnya kau bersikap lebih manis, bukan berteriak seperti seekor predator mengerikan yang anaknya diculik manusia jahat."

Suara tawa Yoongi kini terdengar sumbang karena rasa kesal yang tertahan, mantanya memberi tatapan menilai yang sejujurnya sangat menyebalkan sekaligus mengerikan. "Tahu apa kau?" Ujarnya dingin, bibirnya pun mencebik setelah itu.

"Aku tahu pendapat orang, mendengarkannya, dan menyampaikannya padamu."

"Bocah gila," desis Yoongi lirih sambil melirik muak pada sosok di sampingnya. Setelah itu ia membetulkan posisi tasnya kasar dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook yang memberi tatapan dengan senyuman tengil menyebalkan.

.

"Hari ini aku yang memegang acara," suara lantang Yoongi terdengar sampai mahasiswa baru yang berbaris di belakang, membuat semuanya meringis aneh karena mendapat si ketua senat manis yang nyatanya galak dan mengerikan; lebihnya lagi, ia ahli bela diri yang mungkin bisa menendang wajah mereka yang melanggar.

"Karena aku bukan kakak tingkat baik hati, ada baiknya kalian yang perlengkapan khusus orientasinya belum lengkap silakan berbaris di depan sebelum aku mengeceknya sendiri."

Semua membuat bisikan-bisikan ribut, menanyakan apa ada yang kurang atau sudah tidak perlu memikirkannya karena tidak ada yang kurang. Beberapa siswa dengan wajah takut-takut melangkah ke luar barisan, berbaris di sebelah Yoongi menghadap temannya yang berjejer rapi. Saat si ketua senat melirik mereka, semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak bertemu pandang dan tewas menyedihkan di tanah.

Saat mata Yoongi menemukan seseorang dengan potongan yang ia kenal, keningnya langsung berkedut kesal dan mengeluarkan sudut siku-siku sebanyak empat di sana. Ia menghela napas kasar, mengatakan pada dirinya perlu bersabar karena hanya anak itu yang menatapnya, memberi senyuman menyebalkan seolah meledeknya.

"Dari yang paling dekat denganku, sebutkan nama dan apa yang tidak lengkap dari kalian."

Satu persatu menyebutkan nama dan apa yang tidak mereka kenakan, sebagian besar menyebutkan _name tag_ dan sepatu yang ditentukan. Hingga saat tiba di orang yang membuat keningnya berkedut, perhatiannya langsung menjadi seratus persen.

"Saya Jeon Jungkook, tidak membawa _name tag_."

Kali ini Yoongi bersumpah ingin sekali rasanya berlari ke hadapan si Jeon itu, menendang di wajah dan berteriak keras sambil menunjuk ekspresi yang selalu tersenyum cerah menggoda karena terlampau muak. _Name tag_ katanya? Lalu apa yang ia lihat tadi di toilet? Bocah sialan, ia sengaja ingin berurusan dengannya sepertinya.

"Baiklah," Yoongi menatap sekitar belasan anak dengan predikat tidak–tertib, memasang wajah paling sangar yang ia miliki dan menatap mereka satu persatu dari atas ke bawah. "Cari Namjoon– _sunbae_ dan minta tugas untuk kalian, katakan kalian diperintah saya. Laksanakan."

Semua menjawab _siap_ dengan serempak, sementara satu mahasiswa yang membuat kening Yoongi berkedut itu memberinya senyuman menggoda sebelum berlalu bersama anak yang lain.

Sejujurnya Yoongi sendiri memang datang untuk mengambil mahasiswa tidak tertib, seperti tugasnya sebelumnya. Tapi melihat Jungkook yang tadi di toilet membuatnya kesal, ia pikir ia bisa mengambil alih tugas Namjoon dan membuat wakilnya mengurus tugasnya.

Saat sedang asik memberi instruksi, Namjoon berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Yoongi. Membawa wajah menyedihkan dan menjelaskan beberapa hal sambil bersibik. Yoongi mengerut tidak suka mendengar yang rekan satu dewan senatnya itu bicaranya, mencebik kecil sambil mengomentari ceritanya dengan desisan tajam. Sepertinya Namjoon memang sangat payah dalam menghadapi anak-anak nakal.

"Kau urus ini, aku akan urus mereka," ujar Yoongi akhirnya. Memutuskan mengalah daripada membuat temannya kewalahan karena tugasnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Namjoon dan pergi menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk memberi tugas pada para indispliner.

Matanya mengedar, mendapatkan angka lima belas sebagai jumlah siswa yang terlambat dan membuat keningnya sekali lagi berkedut lelah. Jungkook, orang yang sangat ia hapal sebagai orang tampan dan kini berubah menjadi si menyebalkan, melambaikan tangan ditambah memberi senyuman lebar dari ujung sana. Entah kenapa sekarang ia jadi begitu ingin membunuh orang itu, memaki wajah tampannya dan menjelaskan betapa _tidak_ termaafkannya orang itu jika terus melakukan hal menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak menulis esainya?" Ia bersuara, menatap satu persatu adik tingkatnya di sana. Semua diam sambil menggaruk tengkuk speerti orang bodoh, membuatnya berpikir bahwa selain ceroboh dan tidak tertib, otak mereka juga di bawah rata-rata.

Sialnya seorang siswa yang menggunakan tindik di telinganya justru mengangkat tangan, menahan senyuman lebar sejak tadi ia masuk agar tetap terpasang rapi di wajahnya. " _Sunbaenim_! Kami semua di sini sengaja terlambar untuk melihat _sunbae_ di hadapan kami. Sejujurnya kami sudah selesai, kami hanya menggodai Namjoon– _sunbae_ yang tidak menarik agar membuat Yoongi– _sunbae_ datang ke sini," suaranya terdengar lantang bercampur menyebalkan.

Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, semua terlihat menunduk dan menurut saja pada perkataan siswa bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Terlihat seperti sudah mendapat iming-imingan agar menurut dan mengikuti kemauannya. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan untuk menolak pernyataan dari yang paling ujung.

"Begitu? Baiklah," Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku sudah di sini, kalian yang ingin mengumpulkan esai kalian padaku, segera kumpulkan dan tinggalkan tempat ini. Yang masih ingin bersamaku lama, silakan tetap tinggal."

Semua beranjak, melangkah sambil menunduk menyerahkan kertas lalu membungkuk sopan. Hanya satu yang tersisa, duduk manis di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, memamerkan senyuman menjengkelkan dan gigi tertata rapi di gusinya.

"Aku tetap di sini, _sunbaenim_ ," senyumannya jadi berkali menyebalkan kali ini. "Sayangnya hanya aku yang tinggal, apa kita akan berkencan setelah ini?"

Sungguhan seperti sebuah sabotase kekuasaan. Tidak terbayang di pikiran Yoongi akan terjadi pemberontakan macam ini dari orang yang baru saja ia beri pernyataan galaknya di Minggu pagi dan setelah itu langsung dibeginikan di Senin pagi, apa lagi orang itu adalah adik tingkatnya. Rasanya seperti nasibnya berubah sangat cepat.

"Sekarang kau mau apa? Aku sudah di sini," suara Yoongi melembut, mencoba bersikap baik dan berpikir mungkin jika sikapnya lebih sopan ia akan mendapat sikap yang sama sopannya.

Jungkook berdiri, melangkah menghampiri Yoongi dengan senyuman cerah. " _Sunbae_ mau berlama-lama dengaku tidak?"

"Tidak."

Yang lebih muda merengut, membuat ekspresi sedih yang ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin, berpikir sang _sunbae_ akan melembut dan menjawab iya. Sialnya sekali tidak tetaplah tidak. "Bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita pergi ke mall? Berkencan?"

" _Jugulae_?" Kening Yoongi mengerut menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, matanya memicing tajam memberi tatapan mematikan. "Ini sedang jam tugas, kau juga sedang jam orientasi, jangan macam-macam."

"Oh!" Jungkook menjentikan jarinya, wajahnya yang tadi berpura-pura sedih kini berubah jadi cerah. "Sepulang orientasi, kita berkencan! Bagaimana?"

"Hey _saekki_ , darimana kau belajar bersikap setidak sopan ini?" Yoongi memukul kepala yang lebih tinggi kesal, menatapnya sekejam mungkin agar yang ditatapi mengkerut—yang sialnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. "Tidak ada kata kencan jika itu soal kau dan aku. Sekarang, kembali ke lapangan dan bersikaplah baik atau aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam _blacklist_ hidupku."

"Aku senang masuk dalam _blacklist_ -mu. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku dan dan membuatmu memikirkanku sampai kau berbunga tiap melihatku, itu berarti pilihan kedua adalah menjadi orang yang sangat kau benci dan membuatmu memikirkanku sampai kau kesal setengah mati. Masuk _blacklist_ adalah salah satu cara untuk tetap ada di pikiranmu, _sunbaenim_ -ku yang manis."

Tolong beritahu Yoongi mana lagi kalimat yang lebih memuakkan dari kalimat yang dikatakan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Adik tingkatnya yang jelas-jelas sebelumnya bersikap baik, tidak menunjukkan sisi kurang ajar sama sekali sejak sebelum bertemu dengannya saat bersama Jimin.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Namjoon menatap ketua senatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Yoongi mendengus, mengangguk kecil sambil memberi senyuman khasnya ketika kesal. "Dia yang membuatmu memanggilku untuk datang ke sana?"

"Begitulah," kekehan kecil lolos dari yang sudah duduk di lantai sejak tadi. "Dia terlihat begitu terobsesi padamu. Apa dia sengaja melakukannya di akhir orientasi agar bisa begitu, ya? Dia cerdas juga."

"Jaga mulut kotormu," satu pukulan ringan mendarat mulus di bahu Namjoon. "Aku tidak tahu harus menghadapinya dengan apa sampai harus menyelesaikannya selama ini," ia melirik jam yang menunjuk angka satu di jarum pendeknya. "Oh, dia benar-benar! Rasanya kesalku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun!"

"Kau bisa meledak setelah ini dan setelah itu jatuh cinta padanya," Hoseok nimbrung dengan wajahnya yang seperti penggosip ulung. "Jangan terlalu membencinya, nanti ia akan terus di otakmu."

"Terima kasih Jung Hoseok," jawaban ketus dengan mata yang diputar malas. "Aku takut aku akan mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuknya tepat di jantung."

"Min Yoongi mulai menyeramkan! Haruskah aku lari?" Namjoon menggoda sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"Omong-omong, Yoongi, aku kenal jeon Jungkook itu."

"Di mana kau mengenalnya?"

Hoseok terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin karena saat itu aku hanya siswa pindahan yang perlu fokus untuk ujian perguruan tinggi, tapi aku pikir ia memang adik kelasku yang terkenal itu. Ada siswa kelas satu yang wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya menawan, semua suka padanya. Namanya juga Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu persis wajahnya, tapi ia terlihat punya gigi kelinci menggemaskan. Tipikal wajah _bottom_ yang manis tapi aura _top_ -nya juga sangat kuat."

"Wow, sekalinya Yoongi disukai orang, yang menyukainya adalah orang tampan tapi gila! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa nasibmu begitu luar biasa abstrak, Yoongi-ah."

"Terima kasih Namjoon-ah, aku tersanjung."

Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa bersama, menertawakan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kusut minta ditarik agar lurus—yang sejujurnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Meski sang ketua senat memang sangat galak, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan predikat berwajah _baby face_ atau penjahat umur. Tapi ia dihapus dari daftar karena semua tahu ia akan mengamuk dan mengusari semua anggota pengurus majalah kampus yang dengan berani memasukan dirinya dalam urutan semacam ini.

"Aku pikir setalah ini _rap_ Yoongi akan penuh kebencian. Aku bertaruh ada lima kata _saekki_ ditambah beberapa makian berbahasa inggris di dalam sana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hosiki?"

"Aku tidak yakin, terakhir ia bermasalah dengan seseorang kata _saekki_ ada tujuh dan yang kasar-kasar lain seperti bagian dari musik."

"Sialan," Yoongi menggerutu. "Kalian benar-benar anggota senat paling kurang ajar."

Selalu begitu, Yoongi memang yang paling mudah di- _bully_ , tapi juga yang paling mudah menyumpahi bahkan menendang. Paling menyenangkan sekaligus paling berbahaya dalam hal _bully_ mem- _bully_.

Saat sedang asik menertawakan Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja Seokjin datang dari luar sambil membawa makan dalam satu ikatan besar di kedua tangannya, memanggil semua anggota senat yang masih di ruangan dan memberi perintah untuk makan. Dus berisi ayam goreng kesukaan semuanya, ditambah beberapa jajanan plus soda hitam. Sangat menggoda hingga semua berhamburan menghampiri Seokjin.

"Kita makan enak di hari terakhir orientasi!" Salah seorang anggota senat bernama Jackson memekik riang sambil mengangkat tinggi ayam gorengnya. "Ini akan sangat enak!"

Semua mengamini, mengangguk setuju pada pernyataannya lalu mulai melahap ayam menggoda dalam dus. Seokjin tertawa melihat teman-temannya, ia meletakkan satu persatu kaleng berwarna merah ke hadapan anggota senat lainnya, mengatakan selamat makan. Dan setelah selesai ia duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, mulai memakan paha ayam dalam balutan tepung yang menggodanya.

"Tidak sia-sia kan ide menambahkan jumlah pembayaran kas dariku," Hoseok bersuara sombong, memasang senyum pamer menyebalkan. "Kita kapan pernah makan seenak ini sebelum aku mengajukan ide itu? Belum pernah!"

Semua tertawa, mengangguk untuk mengiyakan kesombongan Hoseok.

"yang ahli makan memang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mendapat makanan dari uang yang dikumpulkan sejak lama," anggota senat bernama Youngji meledek Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat yang diledek merengut.

"Jangan menatap Youngji-ku seperti itu," Jackson memukul lengan Hoseok yang memberi tatapan tidak suka pada gadis dengan rambut dikuncir kuda.

"Jadian dulu baru bela dia," kali ini Hoseok balas meledek. Membuat dua orang itu memerah dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Hoseok pun terkekeh karena merasa menang; anggota yang lain pun beberapa ikut tertawa bermaksud menggoda.

Jiyoung yang dikatakan kembaran Youngji itu tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok, "caramu menjawab memang selalu penuh humor, Hoseok-ah."

"Yoongi! Ada yang mencarimu di luar," suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru dari luar, ia menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan ayamnya mendongak bingung, ia menoleh pada Namjoon seolah bertanya siapa yang mencarinya, tapi yang diberi tatapan bertanya menggeleng. Tidak ada yang menitipkan pesan untuk bertemu dengannya, lalu siapa yang mencarinya?

"Dia memakai pakaian seperti peraturan orientasi omong-omong, sepertinya salah seorang mahasiswa baru," gadis yang tadi memberi tahu Yoongi menjelaskan.

Yoongi mencoba mengingat siapa yang mungkin akan berurusan dengannya, dan nama seseorang muncul begitu saja di otaknya. "Apa dia beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut hitam dan gigi kelinci menyebalkan?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng. "Dia tampan dengan gigi kelinci menggemaskan."

Oh, dasar gadis. Seandainya dia tahu seberapa brengseknya makhluk itu. " _Geurae_ , sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mencariku. Aku ke luar dulu," Yoongi membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, melakukan gestur permisi pada temannya lalu melangkah ke luar dengan langkah malas.

Saat di luar, ia menemukan sosok yang disebut tampan tengah berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya sembarangan. Menyampirkannya seperti malas membawa di bahu kanan dengan tangan menggenggam cangklongannya dan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh menantang sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah meski mata yang sebenarnya bulat itu perlu disipitkan. Seperti berpose _bad boy_ dalam sebuah photoshoot, tampan namun sangat menarik untuk ditendang wajahnya.

"Mencariku?" Yoongi bertanya, memecah lamunan sambil menatapi matahari—atau mungkin awan— dan membuat sosok itu menoleh dengan senyuman terlampau bahagia.

"Yoongi– _sunbae_!" Anak itu memekik riang, terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu. Gigi kelincinya yang cukup besar membuat tawa manisnya makin kuat. Tangannya yang tadi masuk ke dalam saku terangkat untuk merangkul yang lebih rendah, kepalanya pun yang tadi mendongak angkuh kini didekatkan pada wajah orang di rangkulannya. "Jalan-jalan denganku, yuk? Setelah itu aku antar kau pulang, kita _kan_ ada di satu apartemen yang sama, bersebelahan pula."

Saat berusaha berontak, Yoongi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa; tangannya terkunci karena Yoongi menahan gerakan lengan atasnya. Tangan Jungkook terlalu kekar dan berat, mau disingkirkan bagaimanapun kekuatannya jelas tidak seberapa jika hanya lengan bawahnya yang bekerja. "Aku ada tugas senat dan tugas dari dosen karena izin untuk kegiatan senat. Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu, cari orang lain saja untuk bersenang-senang bersama."

"Tapi yang aku mau hanya Min Yoongi, bukan orang lain."

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Jeon?" Yoongi mengerut tidak suka. "Sebelum hari ini kau bersikap sangat baik, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat di kamar mandi tadi pagi? Kewarasanmu jatuh ke kloset dan hanyut bersama airnya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak waras?" Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Yang tidak waras itu orang yang tidak mencoba mengejarmu, _sunbaenim_. Kau sangat menarik, bodoh jika mereka tidak menginginkanmu."

Yoongi menghela napas kasar, "apa kalau aku mau menemanimu jalan-jalan kau akan berhenti mengusikku seterusnya?"

"Tergantung seberapa persen kau membuatku senang selama perjalanan."

"Apa berjalan bersamaku tidak membuatmu senang sampai ingin meledak seperti kembang api?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook terkekeh, "aku akan tetap meledak seperti kembang api meski itu tidak dalam skala seratus persen."

"Lepaskan tanganmu bocah brengsek."

Entah kenapa Jungkook jadi senang tertawa, apa lagi tiap wajah merengut Yoongi lolos begitu saja. Sepertinya Jungkook sangat menyukai wajah kesal dari sang ketua senat. " _Sunbaenim_ , apa aku perlu menciumu agar semua kata-kata kasar tidak keluar lagi dari mulutmu?"

" _Hajima_ ," lirikan tajam Yoongi berikan pada Jungkook.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

" _Hajima_!" Yoongi memekik tidak suka dan setelah itu ia melakukan gerakan luar biasa mengejutkan; mendorong kuat tubuh Jungkook dan memukul wajahnya yang mendekat seperti siap menciumnya. Keahlian yang diam-diam ada dalam dirinya di balik wajah menggemaskan Yoongi: Taekwondo dengan sabuk hitam tingkat awal.

"W–wow," Jungkook tergagap karena terkejut, wajahnya yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba terasa ngilu tapi justru membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia menatap wajah kesal Yoongi, terlihat begitu lucu karena warnanya memerah dengan mata memicing, tapi ia menahan diri untuk mejadi tidak beradat, berpikir wajahnya akan mendapat luka biru banyak di wajahnya jika ia masih menggoda Yoongi. " _Arraseo_ , _sunbaenim_. Mungkin tidak hari ini, kita lakukan lain kali. Sampai jumpa, _sunbaenim_! Besok aku ke sini lagi."

Saat Jungkook sudah menjauh sambil melambai riang, Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah. Ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, tapi adik tingkatnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia mendengus, merasa bersalah tapi lega juga karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Aku mungkin harus berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindari anak itu setelah ini."

 **TBC.**

Apa ini astaga… abstrak banget engga sih ;A; aku berusaha buat selesaiin ini dengan plot baru karena temenku bilang ini macam ff yang pernah dia baca. Jadi yeah—aku atur ulang dan buat semua bangunan dari awal. Aneh kah? Duh—maafkan kalo masih pendek, aku cuma berhasil dapet 3,7K buat chapter ini padahal niatnya 5K. maafkan T^T

 _Chapter 01; done!_

 _Review please?_


	3. Chapter 02

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

* * *

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Chapter 02_

Jungkook melangkah riang menghampiri sosok Jimin yang tengah duduk mengobrol dengan Taehyung, ia menepuk bahu mereka berdua dan setelah itu menempatkan diri di antara dua orang itu. " _Hyungdeul_! Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanyanya sambil memberi tatapan dan senyuman bertanya pada dua orang di sebelahnya bergantian.

"Kau dan pukulan dari Yoongi– _sunbae_ ," Taehyung menjawab dengan nada setengah geli, ia menatap wajah adik tingkatnya yang kini terlihat bingung. "Aku menyesal tidak memotret dirimu saat dipukul _sunbae_ galak itu, itu sungguhan _epic_!"

Jimin ikut tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang kini mengerut tidak suka setelah menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. "Kau sungguhan berminat mendekati _sunbae_ itu? Aku pikir dia terlalu berbahaya, wajahmu masih biru _tuh_."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya cuek sambil menyerobot asal minuman yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan menyetujui pernyataanku tentang dia yang terlihat sangat manis, 'kan?"

"Dia memang manis, Jungkook-ah. Tapi tidak dalam tingkat kau bisa meraihnya, asal kau tahu saja."

Jungkook mencibir, napasnya ia denguskan sambil menunjukkan rasa kesal pada sosok yang baru saja bicara. "Lihat saja, _hyung_. Nanti akan aku buat dia jatuh cinta padaku."

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk mengamini pernyataan adik tingkatnya; bermaksud sekedar memberi perasaan senang dan optimis. "Baiklah, aku akan terus mendoakanmu yang terbaik."

"Oh—tunggu di sini, _hyungdeul_!"

.

Yoongi menatap malas sejoli yang sibuk berpadu kasih di hadapannya, saling menggoda dan tersenyum malu-malu seperti sepasang orang gila. Selalu begitu, mengatakan kalimat gombal lalu menjawab dengan penolakan dan wajah tersipu, Yoongi sampai hapal; dan muak. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih absurd daripada dua makhluk kelebihan hormon dan otak mengkerut, membuatnya sakit perut dan berakhir ingin memuntahkan makanan yang terakhir dimakannya tiap melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi.

"Hentikan itu, kalian menggelikan!" Akhirnya komentarnya keluar, memutuskan untuk memberi tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan sangat menganggu pemandangan—meski sebelumnya pun sudah melakukannya dan terabaikan. Saat sepasang mata dari salah satu sejoli di hadapannya menatapnya tengil, ia langsung memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak iri sama sekali, dasar sialan! Aku hanya muak."

Mereka berdua tertawa setelah mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang, mengerling pada sosok Yoongi yang kini terlihat marah akan hal yang tidak jelas, menambah rasa geli karena tingkah tanpa dasar yang dilakukan Yoongi.

"Kau harusnya mencari kekasih, Yoongi-ah," Seokjin terkekeh kecil. Ia menghisap lewat sedotannya minuman dingin dalam gelas di hadapannya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "kau yakin ada yang berminat mendapat pukulan tiap hari minimal satu? Kita saja sudah angkat tangan kalau sudah soal Yoongi yang kesal. Sialnya, Yoongi selalu kesal pada apapun."

"Hey!" Suara berat Yoongi meninggi, matanya menatap nyalang pada dua orang dihadapannya sambil menunjuk mereka menggunakan sendok dari gelasnya. "Aku tidak suka terikat lagi pula, Aku tidak benar-benar perlu kekasih."

" _Geurae_ ," yang berambut coklat kehijauan itu mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau kau dalam satu ikatan dengan seseorang, bisa-bisa orang itu lolos dari tali dengan penuh lebam dan luka!"

"Bisa tidak _sih_ kalian berdua mengabaikan status _single_ -ku?! Aku ini—"

" _Sunbae_ tidak _single_ ," seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Yoongi, merangkul lengan kurusnya dengan sangat _sopan_ seolah mereka berteman akrab. Ia tersenyum cerah mengalahkan sinar matahari yang sayangnya hati ini tengah terhalang awan karena mendung, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dengan gigi kelinci menggemaskan pada dua orang di seberang mejanya. "Aku kekasih Yoongi– _sunbae_."

"Siapa kau?!" Yoongi memekik, mendorong sekuat tenaga lengan yang ternyata kekar dan membuatnya lelah karena tidak berhasil dan justru mendapat rangkulan lebih erat. Itu Jeon Jungkook dengan senyuman kurang ajarnya, mengerling menggoda emosinya untuk meledak begitu saja. "Lepaskan tanganmu dasar bocah sialan!"

Satu kecupan mendarat di ujung hidung Yoongi, nyaris meleset dan menggelincir jatuh pada bibir jika saja Jungkook tidak melakukannya dengan tepat. "Aku ingin sekali mencium bibir manismu agar tidak berbicara macam itu, _sunbaenim_. Tapi sayangnya aku cukup sadar diri jika bibir dengan luka lebam tidak pantas mendarat di bi—"

" _Jugulae_?!" Teriakan murka Yoongi dengan mata menatap nyalang penuh emosi pada sosok Jungkook membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon meringis, sementara yang diteriaki justru terkekeh kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak agresif mencoba melepaskan diri, jadi saat tubuhnya sudah bebas ia langsung berdiri dan mendorong keras tubuh Jungkook hingga nyaris jatuh. Napasnya terengah karena emosi, matanya menatap kesal sosok Jungkook yang ekspresinya sekarang justru membuat dirinya terlihat manis; oh, mana yang tidak manis jika wajah putih itu memerah dan mata sipitnya mencoba terbuka selebar mungkin namun _gagal_?

"Yoongi– _sunbae_ ," Jungkook berdiri, lalu langkahnya ia dekatkan hingga tubuhnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dengan sosok kakak tingkatnya; yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lebih menggemaskan karena ia harus menunduk untuk menatapnya. "Aku harap setelah ini kau bisa lebih tenang karena aku akan terus mengusikmu mau atau tidak mau," senyuman paling menawan ia berikan pada sosok Yoongi. "Karena aku sangat ingin melindungi dirimu dari apapun."

Kalau Yoongi boleh jujur, ia baru saja terkesima penuh rasa kagum untuk beberapa saat pada senyuman Jungkook, hatinya bergetar penuh pujian karena sosok adik kelasnya yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan senyuman dan telaga coklat gelap yang membuatnya ingin tenggelam lama-lama di sana. Tapi ia segera mencubit pahanya sendiri, membawa seluruh kesadarannya kembali berkuasa dan membuat wajahnya yang tadi terlihat terkagum kembali seperti wajah sangarnya. Ia mendecih tipis lalu menatap malas sosok Jungkook, menahan diri untuk tidak mendongak teralu banyak karena sialnya tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk matanya jika ingin menatap mata yang lebih muda. "Aku tidak bisa tenang jika hidupku ada pengusiknya."

"Tidak jika pengusikmu setampan aku," senyuman sombong terpasang di wajah yang lebih muda. "Kau akan sangat senang mengenalku setelah ini, _sunbaenim_. Juga merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanku tanpa perlu kau genggam."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu," gumam Yoongi kesal. Ia lalu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan dua teman baiknya dan Jungkook yang menyebalkan.

.

"Wow, Kookie, itu tindakan paling luar biasa yang pernah aku lihat!" Taehyung berseru heboh, menepuki lengan Jungkook yang tertawa-tawa bodoh seperti orang aneh. Yang berbicara memberi tatapan memuja berlebihan pada yang lebih muda, mengacungi banyak ibu jari karena kagum akan tindakan luar biasa yang tadi ia lihat.

Jimin mengangguk setuju, berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seberani itu mengecup hidungnya. Astaga, aku yang pernah tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya saja tidak berani memeluknya."

Jungkook mengangguk angkuh, "aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan main-main dalam mendekati orang."

"Kau belum pernah mendekati orang dengan cara seperti itu sebelumnya, Kookie. Dari mana kau belajar macam itu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan untuk mendekati seseorang dengan cara itu, tapi sekolah menengah tidak sebebas kuliah, _hyung_."

Jimin mendesis jijik, menatap sangsi pada sosok Jungkook kemudian. "Kau tetap bisa dilaporkan pada polisi dengan alasan pelecehan."

"Aku tidak membuka baju Yoongi– _sunbae_ ," Jungkook menjawab santai. "Tapi tidak buruk juga jika aku melakukan hal itu secepatnya."

Taehyung yang awalnya memasang wajah bodoh kini tersedak ludahnya sendiri, matanya terbelalak kaget akan apa yang dikatakan adik tingkatnya. Hidungnya mengembang seperti kesusahan mendapatkan udara karena mendadak otaknya malas bekerja untuk hal lain selain memproses beberapa kalimat yang dia dengar dan ucapan yang ingin ia katakan. "Jeon Jungkook, kau perlu didisiplinkan."

"Aku yang akan mendisiplinkan Yoongi– _sunbae_."

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung dan Jimin nyaris serangan jantung mendengar jawaban tanpa dosa yang diberikan adik tingkatnya. Antara terkesima dan setengah mati menahan emosi karena pernyataannya terdengar tanpa merasa ada hal salah sedikitpun dalam ucapannya sendiri. Taehyung beberapa kali memukul kepala yang lebih muda, sementara Jimin sibuk meneriaki anak itu karena jaraknya yang terhalang meja. Keduanya ribut memaki Jungkook dan justru membuat yang dimaki itu tertawa keras dengan gigi kelinci yang aslinya imut berubah menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun kalau kalian lupa," senyuman lebar Jungkook menghiasi kalimatnya. "Aku sudah sepenuhnya legal dengan apa yang aku katakan dan bukan masalah jika aku melakukannya."

"Tapi coba lihat lawanmu," Jimin mendesis tipis. "Pertama, Yoongi– _sunbae_ adalah _hyung_ tersayangku dan aku tidak mau kau sekedar bermain dengannya. Kedua, Yoongi– _sunbae_ bukan orang mudah dan kau tidak pantas memikirkan hal kotor tentangnya semudah itu. Ketiga, Yoongi– _sunbae_ tidak akan sesedarhana yang kau pikirkan. Jangan main-main ya!"

"Kau ini," Taehyung menatap kagum Jimin. "Kau bersikap seperti kau adalah ibu Yoongi– _sunbae_."

"Dia _hyung_ tersayangku sejak pindah ke apartemen, dia juga alasanku masuk Konkuk."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "aku tidak akan main-main kali ini. Kau bisa bunuh aku kalau Yoongi–sunbae sakit karenaku."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu."

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan—"

"Aku tidak!" Yoongi berteriak keras, menatap Hoseok yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah khas penggosip menyebalkan.

"Wow, tenang, memang kau tahu apa yang akan aku katakan?"

"Intinya itu berhubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook, apa aku salah?"

"Kau benar," Hoseok terkekeh kecil, mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat si ketua senat yang wajahnya kusut seperti kain yang baru saja dilipat asal dan disumpalkan ke dalam tas. "Jadi kalian tidak?"

"Astaga Jung Hoseok, apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana si Jeon gila itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang terobsesi padaku? Aku saja merinding!"

"Dia tidak terlihat terobsesi padamu," Hoseok mengacungkan ponselnya yang tengah membuka sebuah gambar. Itu gambar Yoongi yang hidungnya dikecup dengan tidak sopan oleh Jungkook! "Lihat, dia terlihat penuh perasaan mendaratkan—"

"Berhenti bicara," mata Yoongi menatap nyalang Hoseok. "Itu hanya tingkahnya dengan segala hormonnya yang berlebih. Jelas tidak ada alasan perasaan atau bla–bla–bla dalam sana."

"Menurutku tidak," kekehan kecil Hoseok membuat wajah Yoongi jadi makin kusut. "Yang jelas, Yoongi, foto ini sudah beredar. Kau mungkin harus lebih sabar mulai sekarang atau kau terlihat seperti _bottom_ menggemaskan karena menolak takdirnya."

"Aku tahu, Namjoon sudah memberitahuku bahwa aku jadi topik hangat di kampus. Beruntung aku langsung kabur ke sini setelah menyelesaikan kelasku."

"Jungkook terkenal juga. Dia tampan _sih_ , tidak heran banyak yang meliriknya."

Mata Yoongi melirik tajam sosok Hoseok, memberi tatapan berbahaya yang mengancam dan membuat yang ditatap meringis kecil. "Kalau menurutmu begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyerahkan diri untuk dia ganggu? Aku tidak tertarik lagi pula."

Hoseok menepuk bahu sahabatnya, tertawa kecil setelah itu. "Jalani saja, dia tetap tahu batasan _kok_ , tidak sekurang ajar itu."

Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Hoseok mengatakan bahwa si adik tingkatnya tidak sekurang ajar itu mengingat kelakuannya yang sungguhan tidak beradat, nyaris membuat emosinya kembali berbuih dan meledak-ledak kecil seperti air yang didihkan. Tidak ada yang _baik_ dari kelakuan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Iya, kelakuan. Jika soal dirinya, harus Yoongi akui, wajahnya tampan dan ia memiliki aura luar biasa menarik sejak awal ia mengetahui sosok itu meski diawali dengan tidak tahu namanya.

Hoseok sendiri masih menunggu yang di hadapannya berbicara, menanti kalimat makian yang mungkin akan ia lontarkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu pun kalimat kasar, justru wajahnya kini berubah seperti seseorang yang berpikir dan jadi sangat menggemaskan; ya walaupun yang sebenarnya Yoongi memang selalu menggemaskan meski dalam keadaan marah.

"Menurutku kalian berdua cocok," Hoseok bersuara, memecah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. "Dia terlihat begitu berani dan kau terlihat begitu menantang, aku pikir kalian akan sangat—"

"Tidak ada kata cocok dalam kata _kalian_ jika itu soal aku dan Jungkook, dia akan selamanya menjadi adik kelas kurang adat yang ingin aku bunuh."

"Tentu, kau memang selalu ingin membunuh orang. Itu caramu menyayangi mereka."

"Berisik kau, Hosiki sialan."

Namjoon datang di tengah keributan, membawa Seokjin dengan tangan dalam genggamannya. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang _lucu_ karena wajah Namjoon yang penuh senyuman sedangkan wajah Seokjin terlihat tidak senang. Ya, Seokjin memang tidak pernah senang di bawa ke tempat Namjoon biasa _rapping_ meski ada dua sahabatnya yang lain, mengatakan dirinya merasa begitu payah atau mungkin terabaikan karena tidak bisa dan tidak pernah paham akan dunia _rap_ yang cepat.

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Namjoon bertanya masih dengan senyumnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya setelah mendapat bangku dan posisi nyaman sambil merangkul bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Tidak ada," Hoseok menggeleng, ia tertawa kecil sambil melirik Yoongi setelah itu. "Hanya sedang sangat senang menggoda si snow white Min satu ini dengan seorang Jeon yang baginya sangat menyebalkan."

Seokjin yang tadi terlihat merengut itu memberi ekspresi tertarik, menatap Yoongi yang kini sibuk mencibir sambil menggerutu kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hoseok. Ia terkekeh karena cara si ketua senat memasang ekspresi tidak suka dan setelah itu memukul pelan kepala besurai hijau muda— _mint_. "Bibirmu bisa jatuh kalau kau terus begitu. Lagi pula Jeon Jungkook tidak buruk juga kalian terlihat—"

"Berhenti membicarakan sesuatu tentang _terlihat_ ," Yoongi melirik dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika itu hanya karena _terlihat_ , coba cari hal lain semacam terdengar atau tercium atau yang lainnya karena indra kita ada lima, tidak hanya penglihatan."

Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang ditekuk tidak suka, bibirnya menggerutu seperti seorang kakek tua yang kehilangan cerutu setelah digunakan bermain cucunya yang nakal; beruntung wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat bibirnya bergerak ribut menyerukan makian tertahan dalam bibir. Ia memang selalu menjadi seseorang yang sangat–amat–menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal.

"Aku mau tampil saja," Yoongi mendengus kecil, meraih flashdisk-nya dan membawanya ke _stage_ setelah melihat seseorang turun dari sana. Semua yang menertawakan sosok itu lalu beralih untuk memperhatikan langkah Yoongi yang sesekali dihentakkan, salah satu cara menunjukkan kekesalan yang sialnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Yoongi berdiri angkuh di tengah _stage_ , matanya sibuk mengedar dan sesekali meninggalkan tatapan tajam pada tempat tiga temannya berada untuk sekedar menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia. Saat musik intro berakhir, ia pun membuka suara dan mulai melakukan _rap_ dengan lirik buatannya yang baru saja selesai kemarin.

Ia adalah salah satu _rapper_ dengan nama yang sudah cukup dikenal karena kemampuannya dalam _rapping_ sungguhan mengagumkan, lirik buatannya juga bisa dibilang cerdas dan menyatu bersama musik pengiringnya. Semua mengagumi kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bahkan beberapa _agency_ yang mencari _rapper_ pernah menawari Yoongi untuk bergabung, tapi para _rapper underground_ memang tidak tercipta untuk menjadi idola dan Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir pantas menjadi seorang tokoh tiruan masyarakat.

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok mendengarkan baik-baik. Lirik yang Yoongi buat tidak seperti dugaan mereka yang mengira akan penuh makian karena emosi yang meledak-ledak, justru liriknya berisi tentang susahnya mendapatkan seorang gadis. Mereka sesekali tertawa dengan kiasan yang Yoongi buat, dia memang cukup hebat dalam hal membuat kalimat lucu lewat sarkasme.

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang ke apartemennya pukul sembilan malam dan menemukan sosok Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sebelah pintu apartemennya —yang berarti apartemen milik si adik tingkatnya itu— dengan wajah yang sungguh menyebalkan. Terlihat menilai atau mungkin mengomentari perbuatannya. Apa anak itu sekarang sedang memandang dirinya sebagai contoh yang tidak baik?

"Baru pulang, _sunbae_?" Jungkook menyapa sosok itu dengan pertanyaan, memberi tatapan bertanya lewat matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawaban ketus dilontarkan Yoongi.

"Apa kau marah?"

Kening Yoongi mengerut, tidak mengerti pada pertanyaan adik tingkatnya; sebelum akhirnya paham apa maksud pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" Tangannya bergerak menekan kata sandi kamarnya untuk segera bertemu kasur.

"satu–dua–satu–tiga, _password_ -mu, _sunbae_?" Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu tenang, matanya menatapi kakak tingkatnya yang terlihat lucu karena kini memasang ekspresi tidak suka dan mata melirik tajam.

"Kau tahu yang dinamakan privasi, 'kan? Jadi tolong jangan usik privasiku," ujarnya tenang, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak berteriak di malam hari.

" _Sunbae_ ," Jungkook melangkah mendekat, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kakak tingkatnya tanpa takut mendapat pukulan; yang beruntungnya tidak ia dapatkan sekarang. "Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan mendorongku menjauh, 'kan _sunbae_? Aku jadi makin tertarik kalau kau terus menolakku," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai yang terlihat lembut seperti permen kapas.

"Menjauhlah," suara Yoongi tertahan. Entah kenapa aura Jungkook jadi benar-benar berbeda jika sudah ada di lingkunan rumah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia mengenal tetangganya sebagai sosok tampan yang menarik hati sejak lama, bahkan ia secara diam-diam _spazzing_ ria jika melihat sosok itu di balkon apartemennya. Terlewat dari sikap kurang adatnya di kampus karena ia seorang adik tingkat, maka jika sudah di lingkungan rumah, seorang tetangga Yoongi bernama Jeon Jungkook pasti akan menjadi _laki-laki_ sungguhan.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya, badannya makin condong ke depan untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka tanpa berniat menjauh seperti perintah yang diberikan kakak tingkatnya di kampus. "Yoongi– _Sunbae_ , Yoongi– _hyung_ , bukankah kata _hyung_ terdengar lebih manis untukmu? Aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ dan menambahkan kata _ie_ dibelakangnya agar lebih manis tanpa menyebut namamu. Jadi, _hyungie_ , kenapa kau memintaku menjauh?"

Bisa dirasakan hembusan napas Jungkook menyapu wajah Yoongi, memberi sapaan panas dengan aroma harum khas orang dewasa yang rasanya sangat pantas dengan wajah tampannya. Yoongi menahan napas, mencoba mengatakan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan, tapi sialnya Jungkook justru sekarang tertawa kecil sambil menahan wajahnya tetap dalam posisi sangat dekat. "Aku tidak suka posisi seperti ini," akhirnya kalimatnya keluar juga, tangannya mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh namun tidak menghasilkan apapun yang berarti.

"Kau tidak suka? Oh, Baiklah, kita bisa mengubahnya dengan gaya menungging di kasur atau berpegangan pada sisi meja, _hyung_. Mau Menco—akh!" Satu pukulan mendarat pada perut Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus kasar, matanya menatap kesal sosok yang masih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Rasakan itu, dasar bocah mesum!" Ia memekik kesal dengan tangan menunjuk wajah Jungkook. "Kau memang seharusnya mendapat pelajaran berarti seperti itu atau otakmu akan terus kotor dan menyebalkan." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Yoongi langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk segera bertemu dengan kasur. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis memegangi perut.

Oh, tidak, ternyata sesuatu menahan pintunya dan membuat ia tidak bisa membuat pertahanan apartemennya dalam posisi bertahan. Itu kaki Jungkook, dengan sepatu yang cukup tebal dan pasti tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika pintu di dorong kuat. Bisa dilihat senyuman tengil Jungkook dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu ( _sok_ ) polos. "Aku kedinginan, _hyungie_ , biarkan aku masuk dan memelukmu."

"Peluk saja gulingmu!"

Jungkook terkekeh, ia menggeleng setelah itu. "Tidak mau," jawabnya dengan nada manja, memberi tatapan memohon yang kata orang adalah _aegyo_. "Biar aku memelukmu, _hyungie_."

"Mana sudi! Sana menjauh," Yoongi nyaris meloloskan makian jika tidak ingat Jungkook adalah adik tingkatnya di kampus.

"Oh, astaga Jungkook!" karena kekuatan Jungkook yang luar biasa, Yoongi terdorong ke sisi dinding dekat pintunya dengan pintu yang nyaris menabrak wajahnya jika Jungkook tidak menahan benda itu; menahan dan membantingnya hingga tertutup.

Pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan suara debam lirih sebelum akhirnya kunci otomatis bersuara memberi tahu bahwa pintu sudah dalam kondisi aman. Jungkook berada di dalam dengan senyuman menang meledek Yoongi, kakinya pun melangkah mendekati Yoongi lalu saat sudah dekat ia menjadikan tangannya kungkungan bagi tubuh yang lebih mungil. Yoongi tenggelam, terkunci seperti terpenjada di antara lengan kekar Jungkook yang lekuknya mengintip dari balik lengan kaosnya.

" _Hyungie_ , aku kedinginan."

"Kemari, biar aku peluk," ia mencoba mengalah kali ini. "Tapi setelah itu segera pulang karena aku ingin tidur, ya?" Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan berurusn terlalu banyak dengan si adik tingkat kurang adat.

"Tidak mau," ujarnya sambil tertawa dan menggeleng lucu. Ia lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan pada masing-masing pipi Yoongi. "Nah, sekarang sudah hangat."

"O–oh," Yoongi tekejut, tangannya seketika tidak bisa bergerak karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat kecupan meski posisi mereka yang sangat intim. "Apa-apaan tadi?"

"Mencuri hangat tubuhmu tentu saja," ia terkekeh melihat wajah _blank_ _sunbae_ -nya.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan," desisan tipis lolos dari bibir Yoongi. Matanya menatap tidak suka Jungkook. "Astaga—aku sungguhan muak denganmu, sana menjauh!" Tangan Yoongi yang kini sudah sadar pun bekerja mendorong Jungkook hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Tidak menyia-siakan kesempatan, ia langsung menyerat tubuh itu dan membuka pintu apartemennya dalam waktu bersamaan. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih berat darinya itu ke luar dari apartemen.

Jungkook sempat memekik protes, tapi wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum puas justru membuat Jungkook tertawa melihatnya.

"Selamat tinggal bocah menyebalkan!" Begitu kalimat terakhir Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan meyakinkan pintunya sudah terkunci.

 **TBC.**

Aku mencoba yang terbaik buat fast update, maaf kalau masih lama karena—yeah, ini kemampuanku. Apalagi laptop lagi sedikit error dan aku mau nunda perbaikannya sampai study tour nanti. Jadi engga jamin bakal fast update. Lihat aja deh, intinya aku bakal usahain dan nanti post secepat yang aku bisa.

 _Chapter 02; done!_

 _Review please?_


	4. Chapter 03

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

* * *

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 03_

Jungkook terusir, namun bibirnya tetap memasang senyuman cerah hingga pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Masih teringat bagaimana wajah kesal _sunbae_ -nya itu, memberi tatapan tajam, tapi akhirnya menghela napas dan menyerahkan diri untuk memberi pelukan. Manis sekali. Pengusiran sopan sebelum akhirnya tetap saja menjadi dorongan paksa hingga harus tersandung kakinya sendiri dan nyaris jatuh.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Yoongi– _sunbae_ ," ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri dan senyuman lebar.

.

"Aku bisa gila!" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya, menggerutu dengan wajah tenggelap dalam bantal agar semua makiannya tidak terdengar ribut. "Aku harus apa kalau begini?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, menatap buku-buku yang tertata di rak sebelah kasurnya seolah berbicara pada buku kesayangannya di sana.

Yoongi berguling ke sana–ke sini hingga kepalanya setengah pusing, ia berhenti beberapa saat untuk menatapi langit-langit atapnya kemudian kembali berteriak; kali ini sedikit ditahan karena tidak ada yang akan menyerap gelombang suara yang keras darinya

"Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku diledeki dua Kim sialan itu!" Ujarnya setengah gusar setelah mengingat dua wajah sahabatnya yang menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan marga sama.

"Sudahlah," ia tidak juga selesai dengan monolognya, berbicara seolah ada lawan bicara padahal jelas hatinya yang menjawab. "Aku harus tidur dan menyegarkan pikiran dari si Jeon sialan itu. Tetangga paling menyebalkan yang pernah kumiliki!"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Yoongi terbangun, menemukan matahari sudah menelusup masuk lewat cela gorden yang terbuka sedikit. Matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya dan lalu mengedar untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Setengah delapan?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengerutkan kening setelah menyadari ia bangun sedikit lebih pagi dari yang biasa ia bisa lakukan. Ia menguap sambil meregangkan otot sebelum melangkah keluar ke balkon dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, sekedar mencari udara segar sebelum mandi dan menata diri untuk berangkat.

"Oh," suara dari seberang membuat Yoongi yang sibuk menguap sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk melegakan ototnya itu menoleh. Menemukan sosok Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi kelinci terpasang apik di rahang atas, matanya berbinar begitu menyegarkan seolah melihat laguna di pantai pasir putih yang diterpa pantulan sinar matahari. "Selamat pagi, _hyungie_!" Suaranya tenang dan menyegarkan, seperti penyejuk telinga jika saja Yoongi tidak ingat ia perlu membenci sosok _manis_ itu. "Hari ini berangkat denganku, ya? Aku memaksa!"

Yoongi nyaris berteriak jika saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba menemukan pintu kamar Jungkook sudah tertutup. Ia mendengus kasar, "mana sudi!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya kehilangan _mood_ untuk mencari udara segar dan memilih langsung mandi saja.

Setelah mandi bersih, ia memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Mengambil dan memakainya setelah tubuhnya sudah kering dari air bekasnya mandi tadi. Ia bercermin dan menemukan dirinya dengan pakaian lebih sederhana dari beberapa hari lalu, celana jin biru gelap yang pas di kakinya, kaos putih berlengan hitam juga tiga kancing di bagian tengah. Sempurna, ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya untuk berangkat ke kampus sejak awal bulan ini.

Ia melangkah ke rak sepatu setelah menggendong tasnya dan setelah itu memilih satu sneakers kesayangannya untuk dikenakan, membuat simpul rapi dengan talinya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sangat baik, ia pun melangkah ke luar.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Dan mendapat sambutan senyuman terlampau riang dari Jeon Jungkook yang menyebalkan. Matanya berbinar jenaka nyaris menarik emosi Yoongi untuk mengeluarkan pulpen dari dalam tasnya lalu menancapkan benda itu pada mata bulat si adik tingkatnya.

"Apa _sih_?!" Yoongi bertanya kasar, mendadak _mood_ yang sudah ia bangun susah-susah tadi langsung remuk begitu saja; terhancurkan gelombang menyebalkan sekaligus membahayakan dari Jeon Jungkook. "Aku tidak mau ribut pagi-pagi begini, lebih baik kau berangkat sana!"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku ada jadwal pagi ini dan aku memang berniat berangkat. Tapi itu denganmu, aku tidak mau naik motor sendiri."

"Kau bisa meminta Jimin."

"Jimin– _hyung_ tidak ada mata kuliah pagi, ia akan mengambil yang siang. Ayolah _hyungie_ , aku memaksa!" Ia memasang wajah memohon sekaligus tatapan penuh permohonan.

Yoongi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat sosok super brengsek di hadapannya bisa memasang wajah macam itu, juga terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan apa yang sedang perutnya proses. Beruntung ia hanya mengangkat tangan dan melayangkannya pada kepala si yang lebih muda. "Berpikir lurus lah, aku tidak akan mau berangkat denganmu!"

"Itu sebabnya aku memaksamu, _hyungie_."

"Astaga!" Yoongi hampir saja berteriak jika ia tidak ingat dirinya harus tetap menjaga ketenangan lingkungan apartemen demi kenyamanan. "Aku mau naik bus hari ini."

"Aku temani _deh_ , bagaimana?" Senyuman lebar terpasang kembali di wajahnya.

"Kau ada motor."

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook menjawab santai sambil memasukkan kunci motornya ke dalam saku. "Aku bisa naik bus umum asal itu denganmu, _hyungie_."

.

Sekalipun Yoongi menolak habis-habisan, bahkan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju halte, tetap saja Jeon Jungkook yang menyebalkan itu berakhir duduk di sebelahnya. Ia heran setengah mati kenapa pagi ini bangku hanya ada dua yang tersisa, semacam menyisakan tempat khusus untuk penderitaannya dengan dua puluh menit di samping Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook sibuk berceloteh, mengajaknya mengobrol tentang ini–itu hingga Yoongi tidak sanggup memasang _headphone_ -nya dengan volume lebih tinggi lagi. Yoongi memutuskan melepas apa yang menyumpal telinganya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di kendaraan umum karena Jeon Jungkook yang makin ribut saja.

"Hentikan," desisan tajam keluar juga pada akhirnya, meloloskan emosinya yang meledak-ledak setelah sepuluh menit harus dijalani dengan Jungkook yang cerewet.

Jungkook tertawa, ia lalu diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menarik napasnya. "Kau tahu _hyung_ , aku sebelumnya tidak pernah berpikir perlu berbicara banyak dengan orang, tapi rasanya berbeda jika itu tentangmu."

"Hoek," Yoongi membuat gestur seolah dirinya tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai. "Kau menjijikkan, katakan itu pada orang lain kalau kau mengharapkan tanggapan dengan rona merah."

"Muntah adalah tanggapan yang aku inginkan," tidak habis juga senyuman di wajah Jungkook. Justru tumbuh lebih subur dan makin mekar lebar.

Beruntungnya emosi Yoongi terselamatkan dengan bus yang berhenti pada halte, membuat Yoongi langsung melompat turun sambil menyerukan kata _hore_ lirih agar tidak banyak yang mendengarnya. Ia langsung pergi menuju kampus, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tertawa melihat kelakuan konyolnya.

"Yoongi– _hyung_ menggemaskan sekali," komentar Jungkook sambil mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Oh astaga!" Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada bangku, menelusupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja kantin. Ia menemukan sosok Namjoon dan juga Seokjin yang memang selalu menjadi temannya menunggu jam masuk mata kuliah; mereka berdua memang selalu datang pagi seperti satpam penjaga pintu masuk kendaraan di gerbang utama kampus. "Aku pikir aku perlu pindah apartemen."

" _Wae_ , Yoongie?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran, matanya menatap Yoongi dengan surai yang menyembunyikan bagian kepalanya. "Apartemenku kemalingan?"

"Bukan itu!" Ia menjerit setengah frustasi sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendongak pada Seokjin sebentar dan kembali menyembunyikan wajah. "Jeon Jungkook membuatku gila!"

"Kenapa jadi Jeon Jungkook?" Kali ini Namjoon terdengar penasaran.

Yang ditanya mendengus keras sambil menggeleng. "Dia _hanya_ tetangga menyebalkan dengan senyuman menjengkelkan."

"Tapi dia tampan," Seokjin menanggapi. "Juga terlihat sangat _manly_!"

"Hey," kali ini suara Namjoon dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud kalimatmu tadi, Jin-ie?"

Seokjin tertawa dengan suara malu-malu yang menggelikan. "Aku hanya mencoba jujur, dia memang terlihat seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak dengan mata berbinar!"

"Diam!" Yoongi memukul meja sedikit bertenaga, menatap kesal dua teman baiknya yang jika tidak bercumbu berlebihan maka akan berdebat menyebalkan. "Aku pusing _nih_ , bantu sedikit tidak bisa apa?"

"Yoongie, semua masalah itu hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan. Maksudku, hey, lagipula Jeon Jungkook itu tidak terlihat buruk. Caranya mendekatimu mungkin berlebihan, tapi ia melakukannya dengan sopan. Dia tetap anak baik dalam banyak aspek, 'kan?"

Yoongi terlihat menimang perkataan Seokjin, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. "Mungkin. Tapi aku tetap kesal dengan anak itu."

"Memang apa hal yang tidak membuatmu kesal?" Namjoon menyela dengan tatapan menilai. "Aku tidak tahu ada hal yang tidak mengesalkan untukmu."

"Hey!" Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Namjoon. "Kau itu, bisa tidak sih jadi lebih menyenangkan sedikit padaku? Menyebalkan."

"Kalau aku menyenangkan nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Enak saja!" Sekali lagi, tangan Yoongi melayang bebas untuk memukul ubun-ubun si Namjoon yang menjengkelkan. "Lebih baik aku jatuh cinta pada Jung—OH!" Ia reflek menutup mulutnya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Kemudian berlalu sebelum mendapat pertanyaan lebih jauh karena mata Seokjin jelas berkilat _lapar_ seperti pemburu yang haus akan _makanan_ dari jawabannya nanti.

.

"'Lebih baik aku jatuh cinta pada Jung—Oh!'," suara seseorang dengan nada mengejek dari pintu masuk toilet membuat Yoongi yang sedang bercermin menoleh. "Hai _hyungie_!" Itu Jungkook dengan senyuman jenaka yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya. "Jung siapa maksudmu, _hyung_? Aku penasaran."

Yoongi mendengus, "apa pedulimu?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa maksud kalimatmu itu Jungkook? Atau Jung Hoseok? Atau Jung yang lain, _hyung_? Beri tahu aku!"

Mata Yoongi berputar kesal, ia melirik tajam sosok Jungkook. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Jungkook menyeringai, kemudian melangkah penuh senyuman mengerikan dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah seksi di mata Yoongi. " _Hyung_ ," ia memanggil pelan saat tubuhnya sudah ada di dekat Yoongi, tangannya bergerak untuk membalik tubuh Yoongi agar menghadap padanya. Yang diputar tubuhnya pun hanya memekik seperti tikus terjepit dengan cara menggemaskan, tubuhnya condong ke belakang untuk menjauhi Jungkook. " _Hyung_ , jangan buat aku cemburu. Katakan Jung yang kau maksud adalah Jungkook."

Mata sipit itu mengerjap, menatap bingung bagaimana wajah yang tadi terlihat sangat seksi dan berbahaya berubah menjadi penuh emosi antara sedih dan kesal. _Apa-apaan itu?_ Yoongi membatin dengan bingung. "Itu rahasiaku," suaranya terasa bergetar dan membuat ia setengah mati mengutuk pita suaranya karena sudah mengeluarkan suara lemah semacam itu.

"Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita," satu oktaf lebih rendah hingga yang terhimpit _menegang_ dan _meremang_ mendengar suara yang terdengar lebih menggoda. " _Hyung_ , kau itu milikku."

"Kita tidak ada perjanjian untuk itu," jawaban lugas itu membuat Jungkook sedikit mengeraskan rahang. "Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi pad—umph!"

Satu ciuman dengan gerakan pintar dan beberapa lumatan ringan mendarat di bibir tipis Yoongi hingga yang diberi ciuman itu terbelalak kaget dan tangan meremas lengan sosok yang menciumnya. Ia mengerang tertahan saat merasakan satu gigitan hingga membuat luka kecil pada bibirnya dan kemudian merasakan sedikit rasa anyir dari sisi itu.

Jungkook melakukannya dengan cepat, mengejutkan dan membahayakan. Tubuhnya seketika lemas dengan bibir bergetar karena terlalu terkejut. Tatapan tajamnya meredup, berubah menjadi _blank_ dengan cara menggemaskan di mata Jungkook.

"Kau milikku," komentar Jungkook melihat bibir Yoongi yang sudah _tertandai_ gigitannya. Ia menyeringai puas, "bersiaplah, _hyung_ , setelah ini aku akan lebih berbahaya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berlalu, meninggalkan sosok Yoongi masih dengan keadaan _blank_ dan tangan mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh bekas gigitan hingga luka pada bibirnya. Nyata. Itu terasa nyata dan memang nyata. Masih tersisa sedikit rasa darah yang menganggu pada mulutnya yang berarti memang gigitan itu bukan main-main. Itu sungguhan, dan kenapa ia hanya diam tanpa melayangkan pukulan?

Astaga, apa yang salah pada tubuhku, batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kau—apa?!" Taehyung memekik tidak percaya, matanya terbelalak berlebihan dengan mulut menganga.

"Aku yang membuat luka di bibirnya dengan gigiku," Jungkook mengulang kalimatnya yang membuat sosok Taehyung jadi makin berlebihan.

Jimin yang berada di sebelah Taehyung mengerut tidak suka, matanya menatap sosok Jungkook dengan ia picingkan kesal. "Kau terlalu jauh, Jeon Jungkook," ia berkomentar.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil bertepuk tangan. "Itu keren!" Ujarnya antusias. "Lihat, dia tidak mendapat lebam! Itu berarti Yoongi– _sunbae_ menikmati ciumannya!"

"Mana bisa memberi bogem mentah kalau tangannya ditahan, eh?"

"Aku tidak menahan tangannya," Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Tangannya sibuk meremas lenganku, aku tidak menahannya sama sekali."

"H–hah?" Jimin memasang ekspresi _blank_ yang jauh lebih konyol daripada Taehyung tadi. "Se–serius?" Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya seperti orang bodoh.

Jungkook mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Aku mendaratkan bibirku dan berpikir tidak masalah mendapat pukulan keras, tapi ia tidak juga memberiku itu. Aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak salah!" Suara serak Taehyung terdengar begitu bersemangat. "Itu sangat–sangat–sangat keren! Woah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal itu."

Jimin menghela napas, ia kemudian memasang senyum sederhana. "Yoongi– _hyung_ sepertinya juga menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah."

"Ada apa denganmu, Jimin-ah? Kau jadi seperti orang patah hati."

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak patah hati," ia tersenyum sekali lagi. "Hanya saja rasanya hebat sekali sampai Yoongi– _hyung_ menyukai seseorang. Tiap ada yang mendekatinya aku selalu menjaganya, aku tidak mau Yoongi– _hyung_ kenapa–kenapa."

"Aw—Jimin-ie sangat manis!" Goda Taehyung sambil merangkul leher Jimin. "Biar Jungkook yang menjaga Yoongi– _sunbae_ mulai sekarang. Kau bisa istirahat dan mulai fokus mencari pasangan untukmu. Iya 'kan, Jungkook-ie?"

"Aku akan menjaga Yoongi– _hyung_ dengan baik, tapi tidak berjanji soal _sikap_."

"Hey!" Jimin menatap tajam Jungkook. "Jangan macam-macam, Jeon! Mau aku penggal ya?!"

Jungkook tertawa keras. "Aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga dengan baik Yoongi– _hyung_. Mana mungkin aku menyakiti orang semanis madu sepertinya? Yang ada nanti aku disengat lebah!"

"Maksudmu aku ini lebah?!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu _loh_!"

.

"Bibirmu kenapa?" Seokjin menunjuk luka di bibir Yoongi yang terlihat baru.

"Aku tersandung dan membuat bibirku mencium tanah."

"Bukan mencium Jeon Jungkook?"

Mata Yoongi mengerling tajam seperti laser pada Namjoon. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku hanya bertanya, salah?"

"Seokjin-ah, tolong pukulkan kekasihmu untukku."

Seokjin tertawa sambil menggeleng, "tidak tega."

Ah, ya, Yoongi lupa sejoli menyebalkan di hadapannya memang senang bekerja sama. Mereka sekongkol meski tidak merencanakan apapun, otak mereka berjalan dengan baik dan teratur seolah memiliki telepati kuat antasa satu sama lain hingga jalan pikir mereka selalu nyaris sama. Ia mendengus kemudian, menatap kesal duo kim yang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Aku bersumpah kalian akan segera putus."

Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa bersamaan. "Terima kasih," Namjoon menjawab. "Aku juga akan bersumpah kau segera jadian dengan Jeon Jungkook."

"Hey!"

"Aamiin."

"Kalian berdua memang sahabatku yang paling brengsek."

 **TBC.**

* * *

wi–fi adalah alasan utama kenapa aku ngebut selesaiin ini dan maksa post walaupun cuma dapet 2K. iya, 2K. terlalu sedikit, ya? tapi gimana lagi huwee aku beneran stuck, tapi enggak akan bisa post tanpa wifi. Jadi, yeah, aku post ini.

Maaf untuk update yang mungkin lama. Aku bakal coba segera ketik chap ini dan buat sepanjang 3.5K lebih. Aku bakal berusaha. Doakan aja bisa selesai cepat dan nanti minggu aku post (karena aku cuma bisa konek wifi lagi di hari minggu waktu aku pulang; kecuali temen kostku berbaik hati pinjemin laptopnya buat aku bawa, jadi aku bisa post kapan aja).

Oh iya, maafkan untuk beberapa typo karena mata ini beneran males baca ulang.

 _Chapter 03; done!_

 _Review please?_


	5. Chapter 04

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

* * *

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 04_

Yoongi pulang dengan langkah gontai; malas-malasan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang sudah beberapa langkah lagi dapat ia gapai. Rasanya lemas, kesal, malas, dan semuanya menjadi satu seperti adonan yang diaduk rata oleh koki handal di dalam hatinya.

Entah kenapa kejadian kurang ajar yang dilakukan Jungkook membuatnya terus memikirkan hal itu. Berperang batin dengan hatinya yang berteriak senang saat bibir Jungkook mendarat di bibirnya karena rasanya yang sangat pas bertautan satu sama lain, tapi juga merasa bagitu bodoh dan ceroboh membiarkan orang seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamanya. Memang siapa yang tidak kesal dicuri ciuman pertanya begitu saja dan setelah pencurian itu _disakiti_? Macam merampok habis harga diri, sungguh.

"Anak itu kenapa bisa tercipta begitu brengsek?" Yoongi mendesis kesal, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan beberapa kali. Ia sibuk menggerutu, menggerakkan bibirnya lucu seperti membaca mantra yang sebenarnya memaki sosok Jungkook.

Saat ia sudah memasukkan kata sandi apartemennya, ia pun mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

"Oh, kata sandimu tidak kau ganti, _hyungie_?" Sialnya suara itu membuat Yoongi harus menahan napas dan mempersiapkan tangannya untuk memukul wajah tampan yang sangat menyebalkan dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali.

Yoongi menoleh dengan malas, menatap kesal pada Jungkook yang tersenyum selebar lima jari. "Kenapa kau belum masuk kamarmu, bocah?" Suaranya terdengar seperti desisan berbahaya jika Jungkook bukan seorang anak kurang ajar yang sangat senang membuat Yoongi kesal. "Kau sungguhan ingin membuatku terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua, ya?"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus rambut lembut Yoongi; sok akrab. "Tenang saja _hyungie_ , wajahmu bahkan seperti siswa sekolah dasar. Kau tidak akan terlihat tua, aku berani menjamin."

Dengan kasar Yoongi menyingkirkan lengan Jungkook, matanya menatap tajam dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu. Bibirnya sudah nyaris meledakkan kalimat kasar tapi kembali ia kulum setelah menyadari ia harus menahan diri atau orang di hadapannya akan sangat bahagia. "Cuci tangan dan kakimu lalu tidur kau bocah sialan. Ini sudah terlalu larut, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku untukmu."

"Tidak masalah jika aku bisa tidur denganmu," Jungkook tersenyum menawan; nyaris membuat Yoongi terkesiap cukup lama karena lagi-lagi Jungkook dengan pakaian santai jauh lebih menarik daripada ia yang menggunakan pakaian semi–formal untuk ke kuliah. "Atau mungkin kau mau menemaniku sampai tidur? Aku _sih_ tidak masalah, _hyung_."

"Apa otakmu belum lurus juga?" Suara sarkastis penuh emosi yang ditahan itu lolos dari bibir Yoongi, cukup untuk menarik hati Jungkook agar tertawa karena ternyata _sunbae_ -nya mengomel memang makin manis dilihat dari dekat. "Perlu aku benturkan kepalamu ke dinding agar kepalamu kembali normal?"

Senyuman Jungkook makin lebar, bahkan kini gigi kelincinya terlihat mengintip di balik bibir lumayan tebalnya. Mata itu sedikit menyipit hingga menumbulkan _eyesmiles_ yang berharga. "Benturkan kepalamu ke dadaku lalu aku rela kepalaku terbentur dinding."

Yoongi benci kalimat implisit yang Jungkook katakan, keningnya pun mengerut tidak suka dengan mata memicing tajam. Apa-apaan. Membenturkan kepala ke dada? Siapa juga yang mau memeluk Jeon Jungkook sialan itu! Ia mendengus keras, "Jungkook-ah, aku mohon, kali ini saja izinkan aku tidur nyenyak dengan cepat."

"Tentu!" Dengan bibir yang melengkung senang, ia menggendong tubuh kurus Yoongi lalu membawanya masuk. Yoongi memekik kecil seperti suara terjepit yang menggemaskan, terkejut karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak menapak tanah dan diangkat oleh Jungkook hingga masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh Yoongi ke kasur, membuatnya duduk di sisi kasur dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapan yang lebih tua. Yoongi mendongak dengan tatapan penuh racun, tapi sialnya Jungkook justru seperti orang mati yang jika diracuni pun tidak akan bereaksi apapun.

"Mau aku gantikan baju, _hyungie_?" Senyuman itu terlihat penuh godaan, Yoongi hampir terlena dan membiarkan jemari kurang ajar Jungkook bermain di atas kancingnya. Sudah dua kancing yang terbuka dan Yoongi baru tersadar dari hilang akal.

"Sialan!" Ia memekik keras sambil menampik kasar tangan Jungkook. Orang yang tangannya tersingkir itu justru tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang sekarang menggerutu dan berdiri menuju lemari; mencari baju untuk ia berganti. "Aku mau ganti, kuharap setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi kau sudah tidak ada di sini."

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu, memberi ekspresi mengejek pada Yoongi yang sudah berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Bukannya mendengarkan peringatan Yoongi, ia justru menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur dan berbaring di kasur yang cukup untuk dua orang itu. Tangannya terlentang hingga kasur penuh karena posisinya yang berada di tengah, kakinya pun ikut terbuka lebar hingga dirinya kini seperti orang-orangan sawah yang tumbang karena angin kecang. Ia bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa lama.

"Astaga!" Itu suara Yoongi, dengan nada penuh lelah dan kesal. Jungkook tertawa dalam hati, apalagi saat matanya menemukan ekspresi lucu orang di depan pintu kamar mandi yang menggunakan piyama menggemaskan warna putih dengan corak donat dan es krim. "Kenapa masih di sini?!" Suaranya terdengar garang, bertentangan habis jika harus dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan juga tubuhnya yang sedikit tenggelam pada piyama yang membalut tubuhnya sedikit kebesaran.

Jungkook mengguling tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Yoongi, ia memasang senyum manis yang ia punya kemudian menatap sosok menggemaskan itu dari atas ke bawah dan kembali pada mata sipitnya. "Kasurku kotor karena aku bermain di atasnya, aku mau tidur dengan _hyung_ saja yang kasurnya bersih."

"Bermain?!" Suaranya seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang tidak percaya anaknya baru saja tertabrak sepeda. "Tu–tunggu dulu," ia memasang ekspresi _blank_ yang begitu berharga, membuat Jungkook setengah mati mengulum tawanya yang siap meledak. "Kau bermain apa sampai kasurmu kotor bocah sialan."

"Bermain mari–membayangkan–Yoongi– _hyung_ –dalam–kungkunganmu," senyuman itu tidak luntur, bahkan kali ini berubah menggoda dan menjengkelkan di saat bersamaan.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau bayangkan?!" Pekikannya panik setengah mati, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah dirinya baru saja jadi korban kekerasan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jungkook menahan semua tawanya hanya karena merasa tidak pantas mengumandangkan tawa di saat Yoongi berubah dari galak menjadi _lucu_. "Tuhan, kenapa Kau menciptakan bocah senista dia?"

Yoongi tidak sadar Jungkook sudah turun dari kasur, berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat, dan baru tersadar saat sosok itu tepat di hadapannya memasang senyum miring yang benar-benar berat sebelah. Entah kenapa ia jadi tercekat, langkahnya mundur beberapa kali tidak membuat yang lebih tinggi diam di tempat. Hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak sesuatu; membentur sisi pintu yang keras dan menempel pada dinding. Yoongi pikir ia bisa berlari masuk ke kamar mandi hingga Jungkook lebih cekatan meraih tangkai pintu sekedar untuk mengejek pikiran cerdas yang lebih tua yang dapat ia baca dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ ," suara Jungkook terdengar beberapa oktaf lebih rendah. Matanya menatap penuh arti berbahaya pada yang ada di kungkungannya. "sekedar membayangkanmu itu menyiksa, bagaimana jika aku membuktikannya?"

"Ka–kau mabuk," cicitan Yoongi terdengar bergetar, cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia gugup berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia tahu orang di hadapannya tidak mabuk, hidungnya tidak mencium bau apapun selain bau parfum yang menyegarkan indra penciuman saat Jungkook makin mendekatkan diri padanya. Tangan kurusnya menahan dada bidang Jungkook, setidaknya cukup untuk memberi jarak walaupun wajah yang lebih muda terus mendekat padanya. "Menjauhlah."

Jungkook menggeleng penuh tantangan, senyumnya makin lebar melihat Yoongi ternyata meneteskan keringat sedikit di sudut dahinya. Ia pikir _sunbae_ -nya benar-benar gugup, lucu sekali. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dahi _sunbae_ -nya yang ada sedikit keringan, kemudian dengan mudah menyingkirkan lengan yang menghalangi dadanya hingga kini tubuhnya bisa beberapa jengkal lebih dekat. " _Hyung_ , bajumu menggemaskan sekali. Aku ingin _memiliki_ nya. _Beri_ kan padaku, _hyung_."

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook, sadarlah!" Suara itu terdengar panik, tangannya dengan lucu sudah menggenggam bagian paling atas kancingnya. Dalam hati mengutuk habis sosok Jungkook yang jadi begitu menakutkan. Ia ingin berontak, tapi mata tajam si gigi kelinci di hadapannya membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Aku sangat sadar sekarang," Jungkook tertawa kering, penuh dominasi yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi makin lemah. Tawa mengejek yang berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu menjauh," lagi-lagi daripada peringatan suara itu justru seperti cicitan tanpa arti.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis Yoongi hingga yang mendapat hadiah itu terkesiap dan terkesima beberapa saat. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya seperti orang _blank_ yang lucu. Bibirnya kaku, rasa hangat dari bibir Jungkook masih tersisa dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara sekedar untuk memaki.

"Demi Tuhan—menjauhlah brengsek," ia mendesis penuh rasa kesal, tapi tidak cukup berbahaya untuk membuat Jungkook mundur dan melepaskan dirinya.

Satu lagi kecupan. "Jaga bicaramu, _hyung_. Kau terlalu manis untuk mengatakan itu."

"Brengsek—"

Lagi. "Perlu aku hisap habis semua kata kotor dari mulutmu?" Ia tersenyum simpul yang menjengkelkan.

"Sial—"

Jungkook mendaratkan bibirnya untuk ke empat kalinya, melumat dan menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Mengabaikan mata melebar Yoongi juga gerakan berontak tidak berarti dari yang ada di kungkungannya. Setelah selesai, ia meninggalkan satu jilatan dari ujung ke ujung bibir Yoongi. "Ucapanmu, _hyung_."

Jika saja Yoongi dalam kondisi sadar sepenuhnya, mungkin ia akan berontak dan memukul wajah tampan Jungkook, menghabisinya hingga luka memar tersisa di mana-mana. Tapi Yoongi sekarang tengah tidak sadar. Ia dalam kondisi terdominasi dan jiwanya yang selama ini terpendam entah kenapa bangkit lagi; ia hanya sosok pasrah jika bertemu dominan setampan dan sekuat Jungkook.

Melihat Yoongi dalam posisi seperti ini, Jungkook nyaris berpikir bahwa _sunbae_ -nya ini sibuk melontarkan kalimat kasar karena memang mengharapkan hal seperti tadi; tapi siapa peduli? Ia senang bisa mencium bibir itu lagi setelah tadi pagi menghabisinya hingga meninggalkan luka kecil di satu sisi.

"Ayo tidur, _hyung_ ," Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Yoongi, menyadarkan sosok itu dari dunianya. Dengan cepat ia membawa tubuh kurus kakak tingkatnya untuk berbaring bersama di kasur.

Yoongi pasrah saja saat Jungkook membawanya dalam gendongan, berontak pun ia yang akan terjatuh dan sakit. Jadi saat tubuhnya sudah berbaring di kasur, dengan semua harga diri yang masih ia pegang teguh, kaki dan tangannya ia rentangkan, pun tubuhnya ia buat dalam posisi miring untuk memenuhi semua sisi kasur. Ia bisa mendengar tawa dari Jungkook, antara tawa geli dan mengejek yang menjengkelkan. "Tidur di kasurmu!" Ia memekik kesal saat Jungkook tetap saja mencari celah di kasurnya, mendorong pelan kaki Yoongi yang kecil dan ringan untuk ia duduki.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan," ia menjawab cuek tapi cukup untuk memancing emosi Yoongi. Beruntung Yoongi dalam mood untuk menahan diri dengan emosi yang nyaris tiap hari meledak-ledak. "Aku tidur di sini ya, _hyung_?"

Yang dimintai izin mendengus, ia kemudian meraih satu-satunya guling besar yang di kasurnya, meletakkannya di tengah-tengah, membuat satu sisi terisi dirinya dan satu sisi kosong. "Jangan lewati batas ini," ia menunjuk guling dengan jarinya, kemudian ia berbaring di sisinya. Menyerah karena terlalu lelah berdebat dengan Jeon Jungkook, pun terlalu malas menanggapi jawabannya yang selalu saja ada dan menjengkelkan.

Karena sudah mendapat izin, ia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur sambil memekik riang. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur miring dan menghadap pada sosok Yoongi yang sudah terbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Cantik, batin Jungkook gemas. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat Yoongi dari dekat dan tidak menunjukkan kerutan jengkel seperti biasanya, sosok itu jadi berlipat manisnya. Apalagi piyama putih dengan motif makanan yang enak. Lucu.

"Selamat malam, _hyungie_."

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun lebih dulu, ia menemukan wajah Yoongi menyambut paginya dengan rambut berantakan yang menarik. Wajah menggemaskan dengan rambut berantakan terlihat begitu menarik sampai Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam sosok di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum, mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan seseorang seindah Yoongi.

"Selamat pagi, _hyungie_ ," sapanya sambil mempertahankan senyuman tetap terpatri di wajah. Tangannya mengelus rambur berantakan itu hingga sedikit lebih rapi daripada sebelumnya, matanya tidak juga berpindah untuk mencari objek lain yang ingin ia pandangi.

Suara erangan kecil dari Yoongi membuat tangan Jungkook yang awalnya bermain pada wajah putih itu langsung menjauh, takut membuat orang yang terbaring di hadapannya mengomel karena sudah dengan berani melewati batas.

 _Eh, tunggu, melewati batas?_

Jungkook menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Siapa peduli dengan batas? Semakin Yoongi mengomel, semakin menggemaskan sosok itu. Jadi, kenapa harus takut Yoongi mengomel?

Dalam hati Jungkook tertawa menang, kemudian dengan nakalnya ia membuk kancing piyama Yoongi satu-satu. Ia menemukan dada hingga perut putih Yoongi yang terekspos sempurna, terlihat mulus dan halus seperti permukaan beludu yang bersurai licin. Tangannya mulai menelusup masuk, membuat satu sisi baju itu tersingkap hingga bahu kurang tegap Yoongi terpamerkan. Jungkook bersiul iseng, seolah memuji keindahan yang baru saja ia buka beberapa menit lalu, juga merasakan lembutnya kulit dada yang ada di ujung jemarinya. Napasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat, merasa baru saja menyentuh paha gadis—katakan Jungkook gila karena ia memang sudah beberapa kali mengelus paha beberapa kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan.

Ia mendengar lagi erangan Yoongi, kali ini erangan itu seperti suara terganggu yang membuat Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Siapa yang tidak teganggu saat tangan orang lain bermain di atas kulitmu?

Beberapa saat erangan itu tidak berakhir, mata Yoongi terbuka. Jungkook memberi senyuman terbaik untuk menyambut pagi Yoongi dengan jari yang sekarang bermain di salah satu ujung dadanya. "Pagi!" Itu suara Jungkook, berlagak lugu dengan senyuman polos yang memuakkan.

Yoongi sendiri yang masih setengah sadar mengerjap bingung, bertanya-tanya untuk apa Jungkook hanya duduk bukannya pergi kalau dia sudah bangun sejak tadi. Hingga ia merasakan satu putaran menggoda dan menyakitkan pada ujung dadanya, ia memekik keras. Terduduk dengan panik dan menyadari kini sebelah lengannya jatuh dan kancingnya terbuka semua. Sialan, senyum lugu itu tadi untuk mengejeknya?

"Brengsek!" Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Jungkook, membuat korbannya berguling jatuh dengan punggung lebih dulu. Yoongi tidak peduli, suara debaman keras itu nyaris seperti suara retakan tulang, tapi toh lantainya memiliki karpet cukup tebal, tidak mungkin ada patah tulang. Jarinya kemudian langsung menutup semua kancing pakaiannya dan melongok pada Jungkook yang kini merintih kesakitan. "Kau senang?" Suaranya penuh sarkastis yang berbahaya.

Jungkook tertawa dalam rintihannya, memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit seperti nyaris patah. Beruntung ia masih bisa melengkungkan tubuh yang berarti semua tulangnya masih bekerja dengan normal. Terima kasih pada karpet yang cukup untuk meredam benturan yang menyakitkan.

" _Hyung_ , aku 'kan hanya menyapamu pagi," Jungkook seolah merajuk, berpura-pura tidak salah seperti orang tanpa dosa yang menjengkelkan. Matanya menatap mata sipit Yoongi yang kini memicing tajam penuh ancaman. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku _sih_?"

"Aku tidak membencimu," jawaban itu terlontar dengan tenang. "Aku hanya terlalu ingin menghancurkan tulangmu karena kau begitu menjengkelkan."

"Aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, _hyung_."

"Baik katamu?!" Ia memekik jengkel setengah mati. "Lalu apa membuka baju orang itu termasuk baik bagimu? Astaga, aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan otakmu itu."

.

Setelah insiden itu, Yoongi mengusir Jungkook dengan perasaan benci sepenuh hatinya. Mendorong ke luar seperti menendang kucing kurang ajar yang baru saja mencuri ikan. Jungkook merintih sakit sambil sesekali tertawa geli karena perlakuan Yoongi yang lucu.

Yoongi kesal setengah mati, _mood_ -nya buruk hingga terbawa di perjalanan menuju halte untuk berangkat ke kampus. Kakinya terus ia hentak-hentakkan kesal saking jengkelnya tiap mengingat kelakuan tidak beradat macam yang adik tingkatnya lakukan. Menggerutu seperti kakek tua dalam film kartun, memaki seperti preman tidak tahu sopan santun, atau apapun asal bisa untuk meluapkan emosinya yang sudah di ambang batas. Rasanya dilecehkan oleh adik tingkat sendiri sungguhan menjengkelkan, siapa juga yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _orang asing_?

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Yoongi yang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki menoleh. Ia mendapati Jimin dengan kaki pendeknya berlari menghampiri, memasang senyuman cerah hingga matanya lenyap ditelan pipi tembamnya.

Yoongi terenyum, membalas lambaian ramah Jimin lalu merangkul tubuh yang cukup kekar itu setelah sosoknya ada di dekatnya. "Kenapa naik bus?" Yoongi bertanya saat lengan berotot Jimin melingkar pada bahunya.

"Motorku di bengkel," ia tertawa jenaka, manis dan lucu karena matanya yang selalu lenyap meski hanya bicara. "Aku berharap banyak bisa berangkat dengan _hyung_ dan ternyata harapanku terkabul. Omong-omong, mana Jungkook?"

Entah kenapa _mood_ Yoongi yang awalnya sudah lebih baik karena menemukan Jimin dan membuatnya lupa kini kembali hancur, teringat kembali bagaimana senyuman tanpa dosa itu tertuju padanya. "Mana aku peduli," Yoongi menjawab cuek, cukup untuk membuat Jimin tertawa dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Dia memang menjengkelkan, 'kan?" Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah ditekuk _hyung_ -nya. "Kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya, _hyung_. Jika kau sabar, kau akan menemukan sisi menyenangkannya."

"Apa dia seorang _byuntae_?" Yoongi bertanya tiba-tiba, tapi Jimin tergelak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" _Byuntae_?" Langkah mereka sampai tiba di halte cukup penuh dengan tawa geli Jimin. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil saat tawanya reda. "Ia sedikit _byuntae_ , tapi dia tahu aturan _hyung_."

"Tahu aturan?" Kening Yoongi mengerut, suaranya membeo lucu. "Aku ragu," ekspresinya berubah jadi ekspresi sangsi.

"Jika pada orang yang ia suka, ia cukup kurang ajar," senyuman Jimin terpasang sempurna sambil menatap Yoongi. "Tapi tenang, meski dia kurang adat, jika ada orang yang menganggu atau menyakiti orang yang ia sukai, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang murka hingga siap mati."

"Pfft, kau mengatakan itu karena Jungkook menyuapmu?"

"Mana mau aku disuapi Jungkook. Lebih baik Min Yoongi yang menyuapiku."

"Geli tahu tidak?"

Jimin kembali tertawa. "Ayo masuk _hyung_ , busnya sudah satang."

.

.

.

"Yoongi– _hyung_! Jimin-ah!" Itu suara berat Taehyung, terdengar terengah karena berteriak sambil berlari.

Taehyung meloncat saat jaraknya sekitar satu meter di hadapan dua orang yang ia panggil tadi, mendarat dengan baik di hadapan keduanya dengan cengiran yang bodoh. "Selamat pagi! Yoongi– _hyung_ terlihat kusut pagi ini, ada apa?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "urus itu adikmu yang bernama Jeon. Dia menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Oh!" Jari Taehyung menjetik di wajah Yoongi, membuat yang melihat itu memekik terkejut sambil memundurkan wajah. "Pasti dia melakukan hal _iya–iya_ , 'kan? Aaah, itu sih tidak perlu aku urus, dia sudah legal, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku yang belum legal untuk mendapatkan itu," suara orang yang berwajah kusut itu seperti desisan jengkel, tapi lumayan lucu karena wajahnya ditekuk menggemaskan.

"Kau bahkan dua tahun lebih tua dariku, mana mungkin kau belum legal kalau Jungkook yang lebih muda dariku sudah legal?" Tawa geli mengiringi pernyataannya.

"Wajahku tertinggal di umur lima belas, aku belum legal."

"Wajahmu yang belum legal," Jimin menanggapi. "Tubuhmu… sepenuhnya legal lahir batin," lanjutnya geli.

Yoongi menghela napas, tangannya pun melayang untuk memukul kepala dua orang di hadapannya yang sudah tertawa geli padanya. "Kalian ini menjengkelkan sekali _sih_?!"

"Kami tidak menciumi hingga bibirmu seperti ini," Jimin menyentuh sudut bibir Yoongi yang menunjukkan luka sudah membaik.

Tangan di bibirnya itu disingkirkan dengan jengkel oleh Yoongi. "Seperti ini atau tidak, jika membuatku kesal ya tetap saja mengjengkelkan!" Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin.

.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok menyapa Yoongi yang tengah duduk di bangku kantin itu, minuman hangat ada di genggamannya. Tangan lainnya merangkul bahu sempit temannya. "Mau kopi? Lumayan untuk menambah _mood_ ," ia mengulurkan _cup_ kecil pada Yoongi yang kusut.

Yoongi melirik yang diulurkan Hoseok, ia menariknya kemudian. "Untukku? Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi terima kasih," ia meminum perlahan kopi hangat yang kalornya berpindah sedikit pada genggamannya. "Ini enak," komentarnya.

"Tentu saja," Hoseok bersuara bangga. "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh, kau bisa meracik kopi?"

Ia mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Tidak benar-benar bisa, hanya yang sederhana. Kalau kau mau lagi, aku bisa membuatkan untukmu nanti."

Senyuman Yoongi kini sedikit lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. "Aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau aku mau lagi."

Mereka diam beberapa lama, Yoongi sibuk menghabiskan kopinya dan Hoseok sibuk memperhatikan teman baiknya yang tengah meminum kopi dengan senang.

Saat tiba-tiba Yoongi mengerang tipis, meletakkan kopinya ke meja kemudian menyentuh matanya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok bertanya dengan bingung.

Yoongi menggeleng, satu matanya mengerjap banyak kali dengan lucu. "Sepertinya bulu mataku jatuh ke mata."

"Diam," tangan Hoseok menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang mengucek matanya terlalu banyak, wajahnya ia dekatkan untuk melihat ke dalam mata Yoongi yang tadi mengerjap terus. "Oh, aku menemukannya," ia meniup mata sipit itu sambil menahan kelopaknya agar tak tertutup.

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, mencium aroma kopi yang menyenangkan dari tiupan Hoseok. Kemudian matanya yang terasa sejuk karena Hoseok itu terasa lebih baik.

"Ini," Hoseok meletakkan bulu mata yang masuk ke mata Yoongi pada telapak tangannya, ia terkekeh kecil. "Ada yang merindukanmu sepertinya."

"Kau percaya pada hal seperti itu?" Yoongi tertawa. "Terima kasih omong-omong."

"Sama-sama."

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

Omo omo omo. Apa ini. Aku jatuh cinta sama Jungkook entah kenapa hahaha. Dia lucu kan?

Yoongi yang galak juga menarik, aku suka!

Sebentar lagi selesai nih, tapi ternyata lebih panjang dari yang aku kira. Aku pikir bakal selesai di lima, tapi ternyata kalau selesainya besok enggak mungkin.

Jadi, yeah, mungkin bakal selesai beberapa chapter berikutnya. Mugkin tujuh? Not sure.

Aku bayangin di posisi Yoongi yang uke dan aku gambarin Tae, Jim, Hosiki, Gguk, semuanya seme, dia itu macam… idola gitu jadinya hahaha. Dikelilingi cogan, ampun—lucu dan iri sekali!

Ya sudah, segini saja deh cuap cuapnya hahaha. Sampai ketemu next chapter!

 _Chapter 04; done!_

 _Review Please?_


	6. Chapter 05

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 05_

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh Yoongi terbanting kasar hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding, terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba orang yang menariknya kasar ke dalam kamar mandi saat ia melangkah tadi. Ia menemukan wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan nyalang kesal dan tangan mengungkung tubuhnya hingga tidak ada akses keluar dengan bebas, ditambah ujung sepatunya diinjak tanpa dosa oleh sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yoongi mendesis kesal, memberi tatapan tidak kalah tajam pada mata bulat sosok di hadapannya. Tangannya mencoba berontak tapi tiba-tiba saja ditarik kasar hingga kini ditahan ke dinding bersama tangan Jungkook yang mengungkungnya. Dengan suara rendah ia mengeram kesal, "lepas."

Jungkook memberi seringaian, nyaris bisa disebut tampan jika Yoongi tidak ingat sosok di hadapannya sekarang sangat menjengkelkan. "Tidak mau," jawabannya terdengar penuh tantangan dan ejekan.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini," suara kesal Yoongi terdengar jelas, ia menahan seluruh emosinya untuk tidak berteriak karena ia pikir Jungkook perlu menjelaskan terlebih dahulu.

Senyuman lebar Jungkook kali ini terlihat berbahaya, penuh peringatan karena matanya kini menyipit dan menajam. "Sudah aku katakan kau milikku 'kan, _hyung_?" Matanya memberi tatapan intens pada bibir merah Yoongi, kemudian lidahnya mendarat pada bibir merah itu.

Suara desisan Yoongi terdengar kesal, bibirnya menipis untuk sekedar membuat desisannya makin tajam dan memperjelas rasa tidak sukanya. "Hentikan itu, bocah. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Kau yang menjengkelkan, _hyung_. Mengobrol penuh tawa dengan orang-orang, memberi senyuman pada mereka, _bahkan_ kau saling melakukan interaksi luar biasa dekat! Kau menjengkelkan!"

"Kenapa aku? Kita bahkan—"

"Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, maka kau milikku, _hyung_ ," ia mendesis kesal. "Aku tidak peduli mau Jung Hoseok itu menyukaimu atau justru kau yang menyukainya. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, maka kau milikku. Jika kau menyukainya, maka biarkan aku membuatmu tidak memikirkan sosok itu."

"Kau cemburu pada Hoseok?" Yoongi tertawa, membuat matanya lenyap dan meninggalkan gigi yang terpamerkan sempurna. "Yang benar saja, Jungkook! Lagipula kau tidak memiliki hak untuk cemburu pada Hoseok."

"Kau milikku," suara itu terdengar penuh dominasi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Perlu aku beri tanda?"

Kening Yoongi mengerut bingung, "tanda?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil tanpa dosa. "Tanda. Sesuatu yang memperjelas kepemilikan."

"U–uh?" Mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Seperti ini," kepala Jungkook menelusup pada leher putih Yoongi, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana kemudian bertambah menjadi jilatan. Yoongi terkejut, setengah berontak tapi tak mampu berbuat banyak karena tangannya yang terkunci baik di genggaman Jungkook. Hingga bibir itu mulai menempel terlalu lama di kulitnya, menggigitnya pelan dengan sesekali menggesekkan gigi pada kulit, kemudian menghisapnya penuh perasaan hingga Yoongi melenguh dan tangan mengepal. Ia berontak, mencoba mendorong tubuh Jungkook, sayangnya Jungkook tidak bisa dilawan.

"Sial," Yoongi setengah memekik dengan mata sayu yang turun. Bibirnya melakukan gerakan mengumpat untuk sekedar menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

Jungkook tertawa, menemukan tiga bekas yang ia tinggalkan pada leher putih itu di bagian yang lumayan tinggi dan sulit ditutupi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa puas. "Kau milikku, apa tanda yang kuberikan kurang jelas?" Ia tersenyum hingga matanya lenyap dan berubah menjadi dua bulan sabit yang indah.

"Kau pikir aku ini mainan ya?!" Teriakan yang tertahan lolos, matanya kini nyalang dengan emosi meledak-ledak menatap Jungkook. "Kau cabul atau apa, ha? Mencium tiba-tiba, membuka bajuku, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ , setelah ini apa? Menelanjangiku bulat-bulat dan melakukan sesuatu padaku?! Menjengkelkan!"

"Kalau kau langsung mengerti kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan berpikir itu kurang ajar."

"Tapi aku bukan milikmu!"

"Maka jadilah milikku!"

Mata Yoongi yang awalnya penuh emosi dengan terlihat seperti penuh serpihan kaca karena air mata kini membelalak kaget, seperti tersentak karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba diam mendengar pekikan yang Jungkook serukan. "Mi–milikmu?" Ia mendesah, terkekeh kecil kemudian. "Kau mengatakannya seperti itu bukan hal berarti apa-apa."

"Jadilah milikku, _hyung_. Kalau kau tidak suka aku yang melakukannya sebelah pihak, kenapa tidak kau ikut menyetujuinya?" Tatapan mata Jungkook melembut, tangannya melonggarkan pergelangan Yoongi yang ia genggam dan membiarkan tangan itu bergerak. "Aku memang brengsek, kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Tapi aku tidak main-main dengan kepemilikan, _hyung_."

"Aku pergi," tangan kurus yang sudah terbebas itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga sosok di hadapannya mundur beberapa langkah.

Ia berlalu, pun yang didorong tidak berminat untuk menahannya lebih lama dan mengungkung tubuh itu lagi.

.

Jungkook menghela napas, membuangnya kasar karena pikirannya yang kacau mengingat tadi di kamar mandi bersama Yoongi. Ia baru merasa bersalah setelah punggung sempit itu menghilang di balik pintu, menyesal sudah bersikap kasar dan tidak mengajaknya bicara baik-baik. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjut kesal karena Yoongi yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Ah, memang aku siapa," ia menghela napas kembali, kali ini merasa bodoh sudah kesal dan membuat Yoongi sama kesalnya padahal mereka jelas bukan apa-apa.

Ia menoleh pada cermin, melihat bibirnya dan mengangkat jarinya untuk menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Bibir yang baru saja meninggalkan bekas ciuman di leher kurus Yoongi. Masih terasa manis leher itu, bahkan aroma wangi sabun masih membekas di hidungnya. Perasaan bersalah itu pun makin besar mengingat mata berkaca-kaca Yoongi yang sepertinya menahan kesal. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyum tiap lidahnya teringat pada rasa manis leher Yoongi. Ia menyukai itu, menyukai bagaimana reaksi menegang dari sosok di kungkungannya dan pasrah saat ia menghisapnya. Ia menyukainya karena ia pikir Yoongi juga tidak keberatan. Ah, Jungkook boleh 'kan sedikit percaya diri?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu sulit diraih," ia menggumam pelan. Terbayang wajah jengkel Yoongi yang selalu membuatnya merasa senang, wajah jengkel yang manis dan menggemaskan. "Tapi bukan masalah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu, Yoong."

.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya, juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menyukai cara Jungkook meninggalkan bekas pada lehernya. Mungkin kali ini lehernya masih baik-baik saja, hanya ada bekas gigitan yang tidak akan benar-benar terlihat. Tapi besok? Lehernya pasti memar dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus menutupinya dengan apa. Yoongi selalu benci syal kecuali syal hitam kesayangannya yang menenggelamkan leher dan wajah bagian bawah, syal yang hanya akan ia gunakan hanya saat musim dingin dengan suhu lebih rendah dari nol. Sisanya ia menggunakan jaket berkerah tinggi jika tidak benar-benar dingin. Sangat tidak mungkin dia menggunakan jaket di akhir musim dingin yang akan berganti ke musim semi, meski masih dingin, tetap saja sudah tidak ada udara yang menyakitkan hingga menusuk tulang.

"Jungkook berengsek," ia menggerutu. Tangannya terkepal penuh emosi dan otak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir untuk memukul wajah itu dan menambah memar di sana sebelum ia berlalu pergi. "Jungkook sialan!"

.

.

.

Saat pulang, Yoongi menemukan sosok Jungkook bersandar pada dinding sebelah kamarnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, melangkah seolah tidak melihat ada orang di sebelah pintu dan memasukkan sandi begitu saja untuk masuk. Awalnya Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengerling dan memperhatikan pergerakan tanpa beban sosok di sebelahnya yang tengah membuka pintu. Tapi begitu sosok itu sudah akan masuk, ia bersuara.

"Tunggu dulu," suaranya terdengar lirih dan membuat sosok yang satu kakinya sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam jadi berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh. "Jangan masuk dulu," ia menggumam pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Yoongi setengah dongkol juga, merasa langkahnya yang sengaja ia hentikan sia-sia karena yang bersandar di sebelahnya justru hanya diam setelah ia tidak melakukan perlawanan seperti masuk ke dalam. Menjengkelkan.

"Bicara saja," ia mendesis kesal karena setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti ini sosok di sebelahnya tetap diam tanpa berkata-kata.

Jungkook mendongak, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang sangat menenangkan. Yoongi terdiam sambil menahan napas melihat tatapan yang diberikan padanya seperti membuatnya meleleh begitu saja, tatapan panas yang memabukkan.

" _Hyung_ ," suara tenang Jungkook lolos, bibirnya ia gigit dengan gigi kelincinya. Terlihat tidak setenang suaranya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menarik napas hingga bahunya terangkat sedikit dan membuangnya perlahan setelah itu. "Maaf," suaranya terdengar penuh sesal kali ini.

Yoongi terkesiap, matanya mengerjap bingung menatap sosok Jungkook yang terlihat memberi tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya tanpa beban.

"Yang tadi di kamar mandi," Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat bingung.

"Oh," ia mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian bibirnya mencebik tipis. "Lupakan saja, lagi pula tidak penting."

"Aku tetap ingin meminta maaf."

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

"Sungguh _hyung_?" Mata bulat itu melebar penuh, memberi tatapan tidak percaya karena ternyata ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kata maaf. "Kau memaafkanku?"

Yoongi mengangguk malas. "Ya, bukan masalah."

"O–ah, _hyung_ —"

"Ya sudah," Yoongi menyela perkataan Jungkook. "Aku masuk. Dah," ia masuk begitu saja tanpa memedulikan Jungkook yang memanggil namanya dan sempat menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada di luar sebentar.

Jungkook menghela napas beratnya, menatap pintu putih yang sudah tertutup rapat. "Setelah kata maaf, harusnya aku mengatakannya. Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, _hyung_. Aish!" Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Yoongi sendiri masih di belakang pintu, membelakangi kayu bercat putih itu dengan tangan masih menyentuh tangkai pintu. "Lain kali, Jungkook-ah," ia menggumam sambil memberi senyuman tipis untuk dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang terdengar samar dari luar. "Lain kali kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

.

"Ya siapa suruh membuatnya jengkel!" Jimin mendengus, mencibir pada curhatan Jungkook beberapa menit lalu dan sepenuh hati memihak pada Yoongi setelah mengetahui penyebab jengkelnya sang _sunbae_.

Jungkook merengut sambil merajuk pada perkataan Jimin, bibirnya bisa saja jatuh jika ia terus membuatnya dalam posisi seperti itu. "Tapi perasaanku tulus _kok_ pada Yoongi– _hyung_."

Jimin menggeleng, "mau tulus _kek_ , jujur _kek_ , atau apa lah yang sejenisnya, kalau semaunya macam itu—mana mau Yoongi– _hyung_!"

"Jadi harus apa supaya Yoongi– _hyung_ mau?"

"Ya! Kalau suka orang itu perhatikan sifatnya _dong_ ," Jimin menyentil kening Jungkook gemas. "Dia keras, ya harusnya dibuat lembut. Disiram air sedikit-sedikit atau dibuat kepanasan, apa lah. Ya yang pasti jangan yang seenaknya!"

"Itu caraku, _hyung_."

"Itu juga cara Yoongi– _hyung_ , Kookie."

Jungkook mengerjap, "cara?"

"Hm," yang diberi tatapan bertanya mengangguk. "Itu cara Yoongi– _hyung_ memberimu tantangan, dari gerak-geriknya mungkin semacam memberi tahumu kalau kau harus membuktikan sesuatu lebih keras daripada seenaknya. Yoongi– _hyung_ tidak sesulit itu ditaklukkan _kok_!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak."

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook memekik gemas. "Beri tahu aku."

"Belajar sendiri," Jimin mencibir. "Pasti nanti kau langsung paham, aku yakin."

Jungkook menghela napas kesal, "kau benar-benar tidak membantu!"

"Ya, sama-sama," senyuman simpul Jimin gunakan untuk membalas pernyataan Jungkook. "Sudah sana, kau pulang. Sudah terlalu malam dan kau perlu berangkat."

"Baiklah, _hyung_ ," Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya yang sempat ia acak-acak. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

.

Jungkook mengetuk dinding kamarnya berada. Beberapa hari lalu ia sudah memperhitungkan tempatnya dan menyadari bahwa kamarnya tepat berada di sebelah kamar Yoongi, jadi ia pikir jika ia mengetuk dinding dengan sedikit keras ia akan membuat Yoongi mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana rasanya rindu sekali pada sosok itu, ingin memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan sambil menghujami wajah itu dengan ciuman.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan dari sisi lain, Jungkook nyaris menjerit kaget tapi kemudian terkekeh kecil menyadari mungkin Yoongi membalas ketukannya.

Apartemen mereka tidak kedap suara, pun dindingnya hanya dinding biasa yang jika dipukul dengan sesuatu yang agak berat akan terdengar sampai sisi lain. Ia tadi memukulnya dengan hiasan dinding kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan sekarang bertanya-tanya dengan apa sosok di seberang sana membalas ketukannya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil agak keras. Hening kemudian, meski ia berharap banyak sosok di luar sana membalas panggilannya. Tapi ia pikir ia hanya perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ke luar lah, aku akan ke balkon."

Jungkook jadi yang lebih dulu tiba di balkon, pun tidak berharap banyak pada tetangganya untuk ke luar dan menengoknya yang sudah berada di luar. Tapi kemudian suara ribut pintu kaca yang dibuka membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar dengan penuh harapan.

Ia menemukan Yoongi dengan baju tidur yang kali ini berwarna biru muda, terlihat menggemaskan karena memiliki corak polkadot putih yang lucu. Ia pikir itu baju tidur sejak sekolah dasar yang tidak ingin Yoongi ganti karena bajunya yang masih utuh dan terasa nyaman.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit pada sosok di seberang. "Hey _hyung_ ," ia menyapa dengan senyuman.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus kecil sebelum bersuara, "ada apa?"

Dalam hati Jungkook tentu tersenyum, bersyukur sepenuh hati sosok itu mau membalas sapaannya meski dijawab dengan angkuh. Lagi pula angkuh memang sifat dasar seorang Min Yoongi. "Kau belum tidur, kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa," Yoongi menjawab cepat dengan bahu yang diangkat sedikit. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya sibuk memikirkanmu. Boleh aku loncat ke sana dan menemanimu tidur?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil melihat wajah sewot yang Yoongi berikan, dalam hati tersenyum puas karena sosok itu memang hanya membawa sifat alaminya, bukan tengah kesal padanya seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan meloncat ke sana diam-diam."

"Oh," Yoongi mencibir, "mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan mengunci terus pintu balkonku kecuali saat aku keluar dari apartemen."

"Aku akan mendobraknya."

"Kau berani?" Mata itu memberi tatapan menantang.

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa dosa. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu."

"Wow," ia terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah aku kalah."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, hanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi tenang dan mata mengunci satu sama lain. Tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada satu sama lain. Hanya menatap tanpa berkomentar macam-macam tentang ini–itu.

"Tidur Jeon Jungkook," Yoongi bersuara setelah mereka hening, matanya kini beralih untuk menatap langit sebentar. "Sudah mulai larut, tidurlah."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil, "tentu. Tapi beri aku salam sebelum tidur dulu, _hyung_."

Yoongi menghela napas kesal, "selamat malam Jungkook, mimpi indah."

Bibir Jungkook melebar hingga matanya lenyap dengan kebahagiaan meluap-luap. "Kau juga, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ia bersuara setelah menyadari Yoongi sudah melangkah masuk sejak memberinya salam dan ucapan mimpi indah. Bukan masalah, yang terpenting Yoongi sudah mengatakan mimpi indah. Jadi, meski dilakukan dengan acuh, ia yakin dirinya pasti akan mimpi indah malam ini.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Astaga! Ih, apa banget sih chapter ini T^T aku bener-bener bingung harus apain lagi ini ff, jadi, yeah, aku buat aja Yoongi sedikit melunak(?) lagi pula kalo dia ga lembut lembut bisa panjang deh ini ff. Aku ga berminat buat ff panjang, jadi, ya beginilah hasilnya. Mungkin besok jadi end chapter dan aku kasih side story atau epilog. Tapi kalo emang belum bisa selesai, mungkin di chapter 7 aku bakal endingin ini cerita. Dengan paksa!

Aku kasih clue nih, jadi Jungkook sama Yoongi ini udah saling suka sejak awal, bisa dilihat dari prolog kan? Cuma ya Yoongi ini si tsundere parah dan Jungkook ini orangnya emang pemberani banget. Jadi begitu lah, tipikal tsundere, bakal galak dan jahat sama orang disukai. Makin diganggu makin jengkel. Jadi begitulah. Jadi besar kemungkinan chapter berikutnya mereka sudah saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain, yeay!

omong omong aku mau minta maaf nih, sebulan ini aku bakal sibuk jadi yeah mugkin chap akhir akhir aku bakal susah upload huhu maafkan ya :'3

 _Chapter 05; done!_

 _Review please?_


	7. Chapter 06

_copyright © crownacre, 2016_

 **CHIVALRY IS DEAD**

 _ **Just cause I'm a gentleman,  
don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**_

 **[[ WARNING ]]**

Mengandung ucapan kasar, tindakan yang tidak pantas ditiru, _dirty talk_ , dan mungkin hal _berbahaya_ untuk dibaca. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak sanggup atau tidak suka, segera tinggalkan page tanpa tinggalkan komentar tidak menyenangkan setelah membacanya jika Anda tidak suka dengan alur yang saya angkat atau apapun yang saya pilih untuk cerita ini.  
 _ **You've been warned!**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 06_

Yoongi tidak tahu soal dirinya sendiri, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menurut saja tiap Jungkook mengetuk dinding kamar dan mengatakan untuk ke luar. Mereka akan berakhir mengobrol beberapa hal hingga banyak hal di luar, Jungkook sesekali bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir yang manis tentang apa dirinya dingin atau apa dirinya dalam kondisi tubuh lelah. Yoongi meleleh beberapa kali, merasa bodoh karena wajahnya memanas saat Jungkook mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati dan tetap menjaga suhu tubuh tetap hangat karena udara Seoul masih dingin sejauh ini meski siap memasuki musim semi.

"Kau terlihat sedikit gemukan," Jungkook berkomentar melihat Yoongi yang terlihat makin tembam dengan lengan yang sekarang tidak meninggalkan terlalu banyak ruang pada lengan bajunya. Sebelumnya Yoongi terlihat begitu kurus dengan pipi nyaris tirus, tapi sekarang ia terlihat lebih manusiawi meski kulitnya tetap pucat seperti mayat.

Yoongi memegang pipinya dan mengerjap, "apa itu baik atau buruk? Perlu aku mengurangi beratku?"

Jungkook terkekeh sambil menggeleng, memberi senyuman menawan setelah kekehannya berakhir. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku senang melihatmu lebih berisi, makin menarik untuk kupeluk dan kuciumi."

Salahkan ucapan adik tingkatnya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan itu dan cukup untuk membuatnya merona. Tidak, Yoongi tidak berniat menjadi seperti gadis di luar sana yang merona malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan pujaan hati—ah, apa? Pujaan hati? Oh tidak, tidak, otak Yoongi benar-benar tercemar sepertinya. " _Jugulae_?" Ia mendelik tajam pada Jungkook, menunjukkan sisi defensif penuh karena tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang _bottom_ manis. "Berani memelukku dan menciumku, huh?"

"Aku berani," yang lebih muda tersenyum dengan mata melengkung sedikit. "Hujan deras kemarin ada seseorang bersembunyi di pelukanku, meremas lenganku, juga mengigit bajuku. Kalau sudah begitu kenapa aku harus takut memeluk dan menciummu?"

"H–hey!" Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar merona dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke arah lain. Ia menatap bintang yang bergantung di langit dan rasanya sekarang jadi sangat menarik daripada wajah tampan Jungkook. "Sudahlah, aku rasa aku masuk saja. Sampai jumpa—"

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menyela dengan cepat dan membuat mata Yoongi terkunci dengan matanya setelah sosok itu berniat meminta izin. "Aku benar-benar ingin loncat ke sana dan menciumimu, bagaimana ini?"

"Hentikan itu," jemari Yoongi ia gunakan untuk menunjuk sosok Jungkook di seberang dengan mata penuh peringatan. "Aku hanya mengizinkanmu ke sini setelah kau mendengarku terisak kemarin, tidak untuk saat aku baik-baik saja. Pergi sana!"

Yang dituding tidak sopan itu tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa besok, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mau membonceng!"

.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk ke kampus, menatanya di tas dan lalu bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu apartemen Yoongi. Ia menunggu Yoongi keluar dan berniat melakukan penculikan jika sosok itu menolak ajakannya berangkat bersama seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Saat suara pintu di buka terdengar, Jungkook tersenyum cerah dan langsung berbalik untuk menatap Yoongi yang ke luar. Suara pekikan terkejut dan reaksi loncat ke belakang cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu _hyung_ -nya. "Ayo berangkat?" Ia bersuara setelah Yoongi terlihat sepenuhnya sadar.

Yoongi mendengus kesal sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya. "Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berengsek," ia mencibir.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dan si berengsek ini siap mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai kampus. Bagaimana?"

Tangan Jungkook yang terulur hanya dibalas dengan pukulan lirih dan lalu dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Yoongi melangkah lebih dulu ke arah _lift_ untuk segera turun. Saat tiba di depan _lift_ ia menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook masih berdiri di tempatnya, Yoongi pun kembali mendengus. "Katanya mau mengantarku, hah?!"

Dalam hati Jungkook bersorak senang, setelah itu ia melangkah cepat agar segera tiba di sebelah Yoongi sebelum _lift_ terbuka. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, _hyung_ ," Jungkook terkekeh sambil mengacak pelan rambut halus Yoongi setelah tiba di sebelah sosok kecil itu. Yoongi yang membiarkan sifat malu-malunya keluar memang sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

Selama berada di motor, mereka hanya saling diam tanpa membicarakan apapun. Jungkook sesekali bersuara, tapi jawaban Yoongi yang apa adanya membuat Jungkook akhirnya menyerah karena tidak memiliki bahan obrolan apapun untuk dibicarakan. Yoongi sendiri berpikir tidak seharusnya banyak bicara dengan orang yang menyetir, ia tidak boleh mengangguk orang yang tengah berkonsentrasi atau dirinya akan dalam posisi berbahaya karena menganggu konsentrasi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran kampus. Yoongi meloncat turun dan segera melepas helmnya untuk ia serahkan pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang masih di motor mengerling pada uluran yang lebih tua dan bertingkah seolah dirinya tidak mengerti maksudnya. Jungkook turun perlahan setelah mencabut kunci dan mengantungkannya, setelah itu ia baru melepas miliknya dan menarik yang diulurkan Yoongi untuk digantung.

"Terburu-buru sekali," Jungkook berkomentar. Ia merangkul lengan Yoongi lalu memaksanya ikut melangkah menuju kantin. "Kalau kau lapar, biar aku traktir. _Kajja_!"

Karena Yoongi sudah biasa dengan sikap seenaknya yang dilakukan sosok di sebelahnya, ia pun pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang membawanya ke kantin. _Toh_ dirinya lapar dan merasa bersyukur bisa dapat makanan gratis. Tahu begini dari dulu ia biarkan saja orang yang menyukainya mendekati dirinya, sudah menghemat biaya bus, juga menghemat biaya makan di kampus, bahkan terkadang ketika malam _ada_ yang mengirim pesan mengajak makan malam bersama—siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook yang mati-matian mengejar Min Yoongi yang galak.

Setibanya di kantin, Jungkook menyuruh Yoongi duduk dan menunggu dirinya di meja. Ia mengatakan akan membeli makanan siap saji yang ada di penjual langganannya dan minuman hangat untuk pagi di akhir musim dingin. Yoongi menurut saja dan memilih memainkan ponsel daripada mengelak lalu meminta untuk ikut seperti takut akan hilang.

Kembalinya Jungkook dengan nampan berisi dua minuman hangat dan satu piring berisi beberapa potong kimbap cukup untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum cerah. Yoongi suka kimbap dan susu murni hangat, beruntungnya Jungkook membawa dua hal kesukaannya untuk sarapannya pagi ini yang gratis.

"Terima kasih," Yoongi tersenyum setelah Jungkook meletakkan susu di hadapannya dan memberikan sumpit untuk memakan kimbap. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan karena dengan tergesa meniup pelan sisi dari susu di tangannya lalu meminumnya perlahan karena masih panas. Dalam hati Yoongi bersyukur banyak karena rasa menyenangkan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya melalui tenggorokan.

Jungkook diam memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat begitu indah layaknya syakir, merasa senang karena ternyata memilih susu murni bukan sesuatu yang salah karena reaksi manis seperti beberapa hari lalu saat ia diam-diam memperhatikan pesanan apa yang Yoongi suka terulang kembali. Benar dugaannya tentang Yoongi suka susu, jadi ia berpikir ia perlu terus membawa Yoongi ke kantin dan memberi susu padanya agar si manis ini sungguhan bersikap manis.

"Makan kimbapmu," ia mengulurkan satu kimbap untuk dimakan Yoongi karena menyadari sang _hyung_ daritadi sibuk mengagumi rasa susu dan merasa jengkel karena ia yang sudah menghabiskan tiga potong sementara orang yang ingin ia bahagiakan belum sedikit pun memakannya.

Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan saat memasukkan kimbap suapan Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya dan tertawa kecil menyadari tingkahnya tadi yang mengabaikan makanan membuat wajah Jungkook berubah kusut. Ia senang melihat adik tingkatnya jengkel karena akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Jungkook sangat mudah jengkel ketika ada seseorang yang membuat rasa khawatirnya terusik—kadang Yoongi akan melakukan hal berbahaya agar wajah ditekuk Jungkook keluar sekali lagi. "Enak!" Yoongi berkomentar setelah menelan kimbapnya. "Apa lagi ini gratis."

"Tsk," Jungkook mendengus jengkel, "sekarang makan kimbapmu dan minum susumu nanti setelah dingin. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang perlu didekte!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "jangan seperti orang tua yang suka mengatur."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menjengkelkan dan aku yang suka jengkel, _hyung_?"

" _Nan gwiyomi_ ," Yoongi membuat pose sok imut yang lucu dengan gigi atas yang terpamerkan sempurna dan mata lenyap hingga menjadi dua bulan sabit. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi memang terlihat menggemaskan sekarang, jadi Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah dan setuju pada pernyataan itu.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka mengobrol satu sama lain di balkon. Jungkook meminta Yoongi ke luar dengan melempar kerikil pada pintu kaca apartemen Yoongi dan membuat sosok pemiliknya ke luar dengan wajah jengkel yang manis. Ia meminta _hyung_ -nya itu ke luar karena tadi saat di kampus setelah makan pagi Yoongi langsung berpisah dan sepulangnya mengatakan perlu menyelesaikan rapat juga memberi tahu bahwa sebaiknya Jungkook pulang saja karena rapat terkadang selesai pukul delapan malam. Jungkook sendiri menunggu sampai malam dan tersenyum cerah setelah menyadari suara berisik nyanyian itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah.

"Hai," Jungkook menyapa dengan senyuman bodoh yang entah kenapa justru terlihat begitu manis.

Yoongi di seberang masih dengan rambut basah dan tangan sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk mengangguk garing, ia memberi senyuman tipis dan kembali sibuk pada rambutnya. "Aku sibuk, ada apa?" Ia bertanya setelah Jungkook sepertinya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun.

"Kau seksi malam ini," ia terkekeh saat menyadari kalimatnya membuat sosok di seberang sana mendelik jengkel dengan tatapan mematikan yang manis. "Jangan keringkan rambutmu, kaos putihmu yang basah—"

"Heh, bocah berengsek," mata sipit itu menatap tajam Jungkook dengan tangan berhenti menggosok rambutnya, tetesan air di rambut yang basah pun mulai membuat aliran air di baju putih tipis yang menarik perhatian Jungkook sejak tadi. "Kau menginginkanku, huh?"

"Uh—," Jungkook menatap bingung sambil mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia merasa pertanyaan Yoongi yang baru saja sedikit ambigu. "Maksudmu?"

Yoongi terkekeh sambil tersenyum tipis, ia menurunkan handuknya dan membiarkan bekas basah membuat bajunya menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu password apartemenku, 'kan?"

Sosok yang lebih muda mengangguk kecil dengan wajah _blank_ yang lucu. "Ya… lalu?"

Yang lebih tua memiringkan kepala sambil memberi senyuman miring. "Tidak berminat masuk? Bukannya kau menginginkanku?" Dan setelah itu ia melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jungkook awalnya bingung setengah mati, merasa kehilangan arah mendadak karena pertanyaan luar biasa mengejutkan dan benar-benar ambigu dari sosok Yoongi di seberang sana. Tapi saat otaknya mencoba berpikir positif, ia justru dengan semangat menggebu melangkah lebar menuju apartemen Yoongi untuk menemui sosok yang ia lihat tadi. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa pemikiran dengan penafsiran negatif itu salah besar.

"Woah," orang di kasur yang tengah duduk mengeringkan rambut itu menatap takjub Jungkook, memberi tatapan berbinar yang _priceless_ melihat adik tingkatnya ada tepat di ambang pintu kamar. "Kau datang?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jelaskan padaku," suara Jungkook tertahan melihat Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda—tidak Jungkook, itu hanya imajinasimu. Ia menarik napas sebelum berbicara, "jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari _menginginkanmu_ , _hyung_?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan handuknya, ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri Jungkook yang sejak tadi melangkah mendekat padanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Jungkook beberapa lama tanpa melepaskan senyuman berbahayanya. "Perlu aku jelaskan? Aku pikir otakmu sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu di sana."

" _Hyung_ …," Jungkook menatap Yoongi skeptis dengan mata menajam yang lucu. "Apa yang salah denganmu, _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada," Yoongi terkekeh kecil untuk sekedar menghilangkan canggung.

Tapi sepertinya kekehannya harus berhenti karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur dan Jungkook memberi tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

"Min Yoongi, kau gila?" Mata itu menajam dengan rahang mengeras. "Aku tidak ingin memainkan dirimu, tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang—"

"Kita main bersama saja," mata sipit itu mengerjap penuh godaan. "Keberatan?"

Jungkook mendesis, "Hentikan itu! Aku bisa tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan diri dan—akh!" Ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh Yoongi karena bajunya yang ditarik kuat.

"Kau berisik," sosok yang tertimpa itu menyeringai dengan mata menyabit yang manis bercampur seksi. "Bisa aku menyumpalnya?"

Mereka berakhir dengan ciuman penuh gairah dengan Jungkook yang menahan punggung serta tengkuk Yoongi, terus memperdalam ciuman sampai dagu Yoongi basah dan wajah memerah padam hingga telinga. Ia mengabaikan pekikan meminta napas dari Yoongi karena apa yang ia lakukan hanya memundurkan wajahnya beberapa detik lalu menyahut kembali bibir tipis itu. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Jungkook berhenti, mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Yoongi yang masih ada rasa pasta gigi di dalam sana.

"Siapa yang ingin menyumpal mulutku tadi?" Jungkook memberi tatapan meremahkan pada Yoongi yang kini sibuk mengatur napas dengan mulut terbuka membiarkan beberapa saliva pertukarannya dengan Jungkook tadi menetes ke luar.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dengan napas yang lemah, matanya menatap sayu Jungkook. "Aku tidak keberatan mandi sekali lagi malam ini."

" _Hyung_ ," suara Jungkook menjadi lebih rendah dari biasanya. Matanyanya yang hampir tiap hari berkilat jenaka dan menjengkelkan kali ini jadi lebih berbahaya dan penuh peringatan. "Aku tidak berani jamin kita akan sempat mandi—"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu mandi lagi."

Mereka diam sejenak dengan Jungkook yang terkesima dan Yoongi yang memberi senyuman mantap. Mata sipit itu menatap meyakinkan pada yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan sangsi, memberi senyuman tipis sebagai imbuhan untuk tatapannya.

Terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba tangan Jungkook berada pada pinggang sempit Yoongi yang hanya terbalut kaos putih tipis dan karet dari celana yang ia kenakan. Yoongi terkesiap dengan mata melebar, tangannya secara reflek meremas lengan kekar yang kedua tangannya berada pada pinggangnya.

"Kau yang menyerahkan diri," wajah yang awalnya _blank_ itu pun berubah menjadi seringaian. "Jadi aku tidak akan menolak pemberianmu."

Jungkook mengiring tubuh Yoongi untuk berbaring dengan posisi lebih nyaman, membuat tubuh kecil itu tenggelam di bawah dirinya. Yoongi membiarkan yang lebih muda berada di atas, bahkan membiarkan tangan yang awalnya di luar itu masuk ke dalam bajunya untuk mengelus kulit pada bagian dada dan punggungnya bergantian. Rasanya lembut dan panas, masih tersisa jalur di mana Jungkook menyentuh kulitnya dengan rasa terbakar di sana.

Yoongi mengerang tipis dengan tatapan sayu saat jemari Jungkook tiba pada dadanya, melakukan gerakan ringan pada tonjolannya dan memilinnya untuk sekedar memberi godaan. Mereka mendesah lirih merasakan gerakan Yoongi membuat milik mereka bertempelan dan bergesekkan.

Saat tangan Jungkook berhasil sampai di celana Yoongi dan siap membukanya, tangan kurus Yoongi yang bergetar meremas lengan yang di atas.

Jungkook memberi senyuman saat menyadari tatapan Yoongi kini penuh dengan keraguan, bibirnya melengkung indah sekedar untuk memberi penenang pada yang di bawah. "Semua akan baik," bisiknya pelan dan segera menurunkan celana yang digunakan Yoongi perlahan.

Melihat tatapan lembut yang diberikan Jungkook, ia pun mengangguk dengan tatapan lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan tangan itu menanggalkan yang ia kenakan dengan kepercayaan penuh pada sosok yang menindihnya.

Melihat Yoongi tanpa sehelai benang pun dan wajah memerah padam karena malu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook mengerang gemas, merasa seperti baru saja menelanjangi adiknya yang ada di Busan karena tidak mau mandi—bedanya adiknya akan memerah karena jengkel dipaksa mandi, bukan karena ditelanjangi untuk disetubuhi.

"Bolehkah?" Jungkook meminta izin dengan wajah tenang yang tampan, matanya tetap menatap lembut wajah putih Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil memberi senyuman tipis dengan mata yang tersisa segaris, remasan pada lengan Jungkook melemah dan berubah menjadi elusan lembut.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Jungkook pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia ganti membuka bajunya sendiri dan menyusul Yoongi yang telanjang. Mereka tersenyum tipis saat melihat diri masing-masing yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi.

Jungkook bergerak cepat dengan memberi kecupan pada wajah putih Yoongi dengan jemari bergerak aktif pada kulit yang kini sudah tidak tertutupi apapun lagi. Saat tiba di bibir tipis yang masih basah karena ciuman beberapa menit lalu ia kembali melahap bibir itu, menyesap habis rasa manis yang ada di sana dan membuat bentuknya makin membengkak karena tiap sesapannya ia imbuhi dengan gigitan.

Dengan desahan tertahan Yoongi mencakar pelan lengan Jungkook, ia mengerang tipis karena jemari Jungkook kini sibuk bermain pada pantatnya bahkan melakukan gerakan nakal pada belahan pantatnya untuk sekedar memberi godaan. Mata Yoongi berkabut dengan banyak air mata di sana, terlalu menikmati perlakuan Jungkook. Apalagi saat Jungkook berpindah pada lehernya dan mulai bergerak memasukkan jari ke dalamnya. Ia memekik dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja karena rasa menyenangkan yang mengisi dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya panas.

"K–Kook— _ahh_ ," Yoongi memanggil sambil bergerak gelisah saat Jungkook menambah satu lagi jari ke dalam dirinya. Gerakan pelan yang Yoongi berikan justru membuat Jungkook menekan lebih dalam miliknya, membuat suara desahannya justru bertambah keras dengan air mata lebih banyak menetes.

Yoongi suka, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Mereka menikmati bagaimana perlakuan dan reaksi yang diberikan masing-masing mereka, menyukai bagaimana gairah mereka makin terpacu setelah makin jauh dan mendekati inti permainan mereka.

"Argh—Jungkook!" Ia berteriak saat Jungkook dengan tanpa aba-aba menambah satu lagi jarinya, membuat tiga jari memenuhi dirinya hingga gerakannya begitu menyiksa dinding lubangnya. Ia mengerang sambil mencakar bahu telanjang Jungkook, meninggalkan beberpaa jejak goresan kuku di atas kulit Jungkook.

"Ssht," Jungkook mendesis pelan sambil memberi aba-aba untuk tenang, bibir dan lidahnya yang tadi bergerak nakal pada dada Yoongi berhenti lalu berpindah pada wajah basah Yoongi. Ia mendaratkan banyak kecupan juga beberapa kalimat penenang tiap cakaran pada kulitnya makin dalam, tangannya yang bebas pun mulai bekerja untuk mengelus rambut halus Yoongi yang lembab karena keringat. "Kita bisa berhenti—"

Yoongi menggeleng keras saat Jungkook bergerak menarik ke luar jari dari dalam dirinya, ia menatap sayu yang di atasnya dengan mata berkaca dan menambah senyuman sederhana di matanya. "Lanjutkan, kau bisa masuk," suaranya serak karena sibuk mengerang dan berteriak sejak tadi.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mencium lama kening sempit Yoongi. Ia memposisikan dirinya di depan Yoongi untuk masuk, gerakannya pelan sekedar untuk memberi tahu tubuh yang lebih tua bahwa ia akan masuk. Saat merasa siap, ia mulai masuk perlahan. Suara erangan tertahan dan cakaran pada kulitnya kembali datang, membuat dirinya makin sulit menahan diri untuk bergerak perlahan. Saat seluruhnya masuk, mereka mendesah keras bersamaan dengan pemikiran kosong karena rasa nikmat.

Jungkook diam beberapa saat, membiarkan Yoongi merasa lebih baik dengan dirinya. Hingga Yoongi bergerak kecil, Jungkook pun mulai bergerak perlahan. Mereka mendesah dan mengerang bersama, menikmati bagaimana tubuh mereka menyatu. Ia memberikan beberapa kecupan pada wajah Yoongi, juga mengurus miliknya yang menegang untuk bisa mencapai puncak bersama.

"Kook–ah," Yoongi memanggil saat merasa dirinya sudah dekat. Miliknya sudah mengeluarkan beberapa cairan kenikmatannya di tangan Jungkook yang memainkan miliknya, tangannya sendiri sibuk meremas lengan yang di atas karena sebentar lagi sampai.

" _Nado_ ," Jungkook berbisik saat miliknya pun sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya hingga gerakkannya jadi makin licin. Ia menekan terus titik manis Yoongi dan membuat suara desahan Yoongi makin ribut.

Saat dengan tepat Jungkook menekan titik Yoongi keras, teriakan nyaring dan tangan yang basah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Yoongi sudah sampai. Jungkook menyusul saat merasakan jepitan karena keluarnya Yoongi yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan miliknya lagi, ia keluar di dalam hingga lubang itu penuh dan membiarkan beberapa cairan meleleh ke luar karena penuh.

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebelah Yoongi, memeluk tubuh kurus yang penuh dengan peluh. Ia tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah di hadapannya yang terpajam mengatur napas. Indah sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ ," Jungkook berbisik.

Yoongi terlihat memberi senyum tipis dengan mata mengerling pada yang lebih muda. Ia mengangguk kecil, "aku juga."

 **FIN.**

Serius ini berakhir! Oh, kalian jangan kaget ya(?) aku di chapter sebelumnya sempet bilang ini bakal end di chapter ini kan? Ya, karena aku pikir mereka ga perlu lama lama hide and seek gitu. Kalo kalian ngerasa ini kecepatan, biar aku jelasin. Mungkin aku salah dalam penjelasan jadi kalian bingung(?)

Begini, jadi Yoongi sejak awal udah tertarik sama Jungkook (kalau enggak salah di prolog aku udah ceritain itu, 'kan?) tapi dia kesel karena kelakuan Jungkook yang seenaknya (emangnya kalian mau diperlakuin seenaknya sama orang yang kalian suka? Engga kan wkwk) jadi dia galak sama Jungkook.

Dan di chapter sebelum ini, ada adegan Jungkook nahan Yoongi masuk dan mau bilang sesuatu. Di situ Yoongi kan langsung nyela macam engga mau denger tuh, di situ sebenernya Yoongi udah tau Jungkook bakal nyatain cinta jadi dia pamit masuk ke apartemennya.

Trus kenapa di sini Yoongi di sini tawarin dirinya? Yak arena Yoongi sejak awal emang tertarik sama Jungkook dan dia enggak punya ide lain buat kasih tau dia suka Jungkook pake cara apa, jadi dia serahin diri itu maksudnya kasih tau Jungkook kalau dirinya udah sepenuhnya percaya sama Jungkook. Begitulah.

Baiklah! Mungkin cukup, kan?

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang bersedia baca dan tinggalkan review, pun nungguin chapter perchapter padahal aku updatenya enggak bener-bener cepet, kan? hahahaha

Ini bener-bener pengalaman hebat! 100 komentar lebih dan fav+foll lebih dari 30! Terima kasih banyak! Aku bener-bener enggak bayangin bakal dapet segitu, tapi ternyata aku bisa. Makasih banyak! :))

Chivalry Is Dead jadi fiksi keduaku yang selesai dengan tanggapan yang bikin aku selalu semangat, terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua! Saranghae! Terima kasih banyak buat kritik dan saran yang masuk, aku bakal perbaikin semuanya di fiksi berikutnya yang aku usahakan lebih baik.

Aduh aku enggak rela lepasin ini ff, tapi baiklah, kita bakal ketemu di ff lain, sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa di fiksi Jungkook–Yoongi atau siapa aja di fiksi yang lain! Seneng bisa jalanin ini sampe akhir. Terima kasih!


End file.
